Beastly Beginnings
by bookdreamer17
Summary: Prequel to " My life married to a monster." Read in any order. Discover Kate's and Victor's rocky meeting, courtship, and why they married! Filled with kidnapping, snarky comebacks, sexual encounters and near death experiences. Origins Victor Creed/ OC.
1. Monsters at the Mall

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Well….I'm back! And rather quick I must say so. Technically this is the prequel to " My life married to a monster," but you can read them in any order you like. I suggest reading the other first though. Bookdreamer17.**

**

* * *

**

" Can I help you find something, miss?"

I peered over the edge of my book, into the eyes of a disgruntled bookstore employee.

" Nope, I think I'm good. Thanks though." My politeness forced.

He looked down his nose at me and gave a pretentious sniff. Growling under my breath I returned to my intriguing book- not caring if he didn't like me sitting in the aisle reading.

When I peeked again he was gone, but my jovial mood had evaporated and my interest in the words before me waned. I rose and stretched my numb legs.

Cracking my neck, I replaced the book on the shelf and headed out into the mall. The mall burgeoned with people: mothers pushing squalling babies, hormonal boys gawking at every inch of skin, older people getting their exercise, and then people like me, who got dragged along by friends and then abandoned at the first chance.

I waded through the masses, heading towards American Eagle, where Susan and Amber said they would be when they left me in Barnes and Noble.

_Why is my purse so big? _My hands searched fruitless in my fathomless hole of a purse, trying to ascertain the whereabouts of my cell phone. Head stuck in my bag, I kept walking blindly into the mass of people.

" Ah ha!" I exclaimed softly, as I held my phone up victoriously. Then I ran into a wall.

_Great, Kate. Way to be an idiot. _I bent down to pick up my purse. Standing I realized that it hadn't been a wall, but a very large man. A very large creepy man, I discovered after a quick glance upwards.

" Careful frail." A rough voice said above me.

I almost blistered his face off with a witty retort, but a quick glance into the man's dark eyes silenced me. My mouth opened and closed a few times silently, but then he was gone leaving only the rustle of his black trench coat and a deep chuckle. I inhaled a few times trying to restart my frozen heart, as I detected a faint odor- the smell of pine trees.

_What a creepy freak! _I hurried on into the store and began my search for my friends.

" Susan?...Amber?" I called softly as I perused the store, occasionally stopping if something caught my eye.

After making a few rounds of the crowded store it was solidified in my mind that I had been totally ditched. Sighing, not so much in sadness but as in resignation, I began to exit the store.

With some effort I pushed aside the stores heavy doors, as I did I heard a loud shout behind me.

" Stop right there!" A male voice yelled hoarsely.

Quizzically I turned. A mall cop hurriedly ran towards me, waving his hands at him. His eyes lay deep in within his skull, like caves of brown and a layer of fat jiggled over his belt.

" Stop thief! Stop right there!"

" Sir?" My heart fluttered slightly in my chest because I saw that his eyes were filled with a strange light.

He grasped my arm roughly, and yanked me closer towards me.

" Get off me!" I yelled, and pulled against his restraint. " What did I do?" Flailing my head, I searched for someone to help me.

He spun me around to face him. " You know what you did! Give me your purse, now."

" No!"

" I said now." He ordered.

When I still didn't hand over my purse, he snatched it out of my clutched hands. Unceremoniously he turned my purse inside out, and with a growl of triumph he held up a shirt.

" You're coming with me, now." He said, as he began to drag me along behind me.

" No! I didn't do it! I didn't steal that shirt!"

He didn't respond, but just continued to haul me along. I searched desperately for Susan or Amber, but the people that surrounded us just stared and didn't move to help me.

* * *

_Crap, crap and even more crap. _

I shook my head back and forth. I sat on a plastic bench within " mall jail." I didn't know such a thing existed! It even had bars and everything!

The ass of a cop was out talking to the other mall cops, and I waited grumpily for my chance to say my side of the story.

I glanced up when the door opened. It was _him_, the pig headed, peacock brained, cat lover, mall cop. I snorted in disgust, and looked down again. Preferring to star at cement than at his ugly face.

" Why the long face, doll?" He ran his nightstick along the bars and the sound grated against my ears.

" Go to hell."

He pressed his face against the bars. " Tisk, tisk. It will all be okay, don't worry your pretty little head. I promise, you won't be charged with anything. I just had to get you alone, that's all."

As he spoke he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and walked back to the door, inserting the key and locking outer door.

He then turned back and grinned at me.

" You're insane." I pressed my back against the wall and eyed him warily.

" I'm going to help you, but you return the favor." He raised an eyebrow crookedly.

" Yeah right, like that's going to happen."

His footsteps were light and soft, as he approached the bars of the prison. " I'm sorry to hear that." He inserted a different key, and stepped in side.

_I really need a boyfriend. Yep, a black belt, ninja, pirate swashbuckling rouge boyfriend. Note to self: Find one. _

Eyes wide, hands outstretched and mouth lolling open slightly, he came at me. Striking quickly he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I screamed wildly, and thrashed against him. Straining to hit or scratch anything I could reach.

" Hold still!" He said, smashing his palm against my mouth, while kneeing me in the stomach.

I moaned in pain, and he gave a curt laugh. " Don't make this harder than it has to be, doll."

I clamped down on his hand, tasting salty blood. I felt sick to my stomach from the taste, as he reared back and hit me. My head hit the floor as I collapsed, and fought the spinning in my head.

" You bitch!" He screamed. Looking up I saw him raise his hand to strike again, but a knock at the door halted all movement.

Another frantic pounding at the door, and then a panicked voice sounded.

" Hank! Hank, get out here!"

" You know not to disturb me-"

" Doesn't matter! Some son of bitch just drove a display car through Macy's front window!"

Hank looked down at my form, gave a snarl and marched out. Locking the jail door and the outer door.

" I'll be back bitch." With that he slammed the door.

I laid my forehead on the cool concrete and sobbed thick tears of pain and indignation. _ How could this happen to me? _

_**Crash! **_

_What now? An invasion of leprechauns?" _

Slowly I looked up from the floor. The door was hanging from its hinges, slowly swinging back and forth. _That's…odd. _

A dark shape in my peripheral vision brought my attention back to in front of me. A man stood silently in front of the jail door. From my angle on the floor he rose higher than the light hanging from the ceiling, so that he was shrouded in shadows.

I must admit I screamed loudly, and then crawled to the other side of the prison, huddling in the corner.

He stood there, his hands moving in small movements, and then the door was open. Walking to me only required two steps with his long legs, and his coat blew back to reveal a strong body covered from head to boot in black.

It was the man I had run into earlier. My eyes shut in terror, as his baritone voice washed over me like cold rain.

"Look at the mess you're in. I told you to be careful, frail."


	2. Brave Young Pup RIP

**Chapter 2**

**Brave young pup. **

_This is no mall cop. _As I stared into his ebony eyes I found myself wishing for fat, sleazy, mall cop Hank, not this monster who towered above me.

" Time to go. I'm busting you out, frail." He snickered slightly, as he advanced towards me.

_ Since when did good guys look like mass murders? _I asked myself, and I would have asked him, but I was too scared spitless for my tongue to work properly.

He now stood a mere foot away from me, his face still indiscernible because of the shadows. He could have been Sasquatch for all I knew. My back lay pressed against the floor, and in a pathetic attempt at escape, I rolled over and began to army crawl away from him- even if it led me straight into the wall. But hey, when you're so scared you could puke, it's hard to form a rational escape plan. How _did _James Bond do it?

A tight grip securely fastened onto my ankle, and yanked me backwards.

" I _said_ it's time to go."

_Time for you to go to hell. _I kicked out, and connected with something hard. I inwardly smiled but I heard no grunt of pain, so I turned to see. I wished I hadn't. My assessment had been correct- I had hit him, but it hadn't mattered, because he still held on.

_OH MAJOR CRAP! _

Screaming, I kicked and hit ferociously as I was dragged backwards towards him, and out the open jail door. I clutched desperately at the bars, but whenever my fingers wrapped around the cold bars he tugged harder. I sobbed each time my grasp broke.

Early on I knew that my resistance was futile and idiotic, but that didn't stop me.

Once my body was fully out of the jail, he jerked me to my feet, using one large arm to pin my back to his chest. A plate-sized hand covered my mouth, and twisted my head to the right so my neck was exposed. I clutched with both hands at the large arm covering my chest and shoulder, almost as if I was hanging from a cliff.

My heart pounded in my ears so loudly that I could barely hear him speak, even though his mouth was at my left ear.

" I don't repeat myself."

Hot breath created goose bumps on my neck, and I whimpered into his hand but remained silent.

Seemingly satisfied that he had made his point, he stalked to the door that tenuously hung to its hinges- lugging me under one arm. I dug my feet in stubbornly, knocking anything over within range.

We passed through the mall cop's " lounge" room, which I fleeting noticed was empty. Then I remembered what the other cop has said about some guy driving a car through Macy's front window.

_Could that have been-? No… it couldn't. Focus Kate, focus. _

Focus on what per say? That I was being man handled _twice _in one hour? _Yeah, real encouraging thoughts. _

Flinging aside another door he dragged me out, and we entered into the hustling crowd of the mall.

Seeing a new opportunity for escape, I began to scream for help. I hoped that if I made a scene and someone came to help, the monster might relent.

" For God's sake, someone help me!" I bellowed. " Help! Someone help!"

I craned my neck around to see if anyone was going to help me, but women just screamed, the children pointed and the men, well, they all just stood slacked jawed and silent.

_How could they? _

I could not comprehend how they could let a man drag away an obviously helpless and scared woman, who screamed for assistance.

_How could they? _

But they did.

I reached for people standing next to me, trying to grasp on to them, but they just sided away and retreated quickly from my touch.

He pulled me quicker through the crowd and onwards, towards the exit. As we rounded another corner, I gave it one last shot.

" Anyone? Please! Help me! Please!" I screamed. Apparently he was done with the noise, and his rough hand clamped down on my mouth again. So he now dragged me with his right hand hooked under my arm and rising to my face. My feet still dragging behind.

Tears streamed down my face, but through them I saw a figure move through the stagnant with fear crowd. He moved quickly, shoving and pushing his way through people. My hope flared, but when he finally reached the outer perimeter he halted and stared. My hope died quickly for he was just a boy, no more than a 22 years old. My age.

His blues eyes burned with the fervor of his convictions, a boy grown and nurtured by parents who had probably taught him to stand up to evil, and protect women, even when no one else would- with good reason.

The monster stopped, turning to face the brave fool. My stomach flipped in fear. I had an odd sense that this was a rabbit trying to rescue a mouse from a cat.

I shook my head sobbing. I didn't call for him; I didn't want an innocent man to die. I didn't know what I needed to escape this monster, but it _was_ not him.

" Let her go." His voice and knees trembled pathetically. Even with my mouth covered, I shock my head back and forth, trying to tell him to run.

" Are you telling me what to do, boy?" The monster purred above me.

My body fell slack in terror, and my eyes closed.

" Let her go." The blue-eyed boy repeated.

Instantaneously he released me, and I slumped to the floor.

" Stay. I'll be right back." He ordered, before walking to the boy.

I raised my head from the floor, and watched in horror at the monster's broad back. Stopping a foot from the fear stricken man, he cocked his head.

Primitive human survival instinct ordered me to close my eyes, and cover my head. So I did. Not seconds after they closed, a deep guttural growl sounded and then one scream of death.

Like the crowds in the coliseum they watched, but instead of cheers screams of terror erupted and spread like wild fire. People stampeded in flight, and those not quick enough were trampled without pity.

His hard hand pinned my neck- his fingers wrapping all the way around, and yanked me upwards, spinning me around to see what he had done to my poor young hero.

As my airway was constricted, bile rose in my throat as I saw a growing puddle of blood spilling from the boy's neck.

"He was a brave young pup, I'll give him that." He snickered in my ear.

Something in me snapped. The terror that had been holding my body immobile in the past moments morphed into pure energy and rage. A consuming force in my body, a wave of adrenaline and I rode the crest of the wave.

I bit down hard on his hand, tasting salty blood and then stomped on his foot. I don't think I really hurt him, but I pissed him off.

Yanking my head around, he made me face him.

His face was inches from my face; dark narrow eyes peered into mine. My neck hurt as I craned away from his face, but his grip was unbreakable. Slowly his lips parted into a horrible smile. Horrific because his canines were elongated into menacing fangs; white, sharp and lethal.

As he spoke they gleamed. " Don't you have an off switch?" He smiled widely again. " Oh look! I found it."

Again he spun me around and grabbed me by the back of the neck, like a mother cat might pick up her offspring, then shoved me head first towards a nearby wall.

Then I suddenly became intimately acquainted with the wall. _Nice to meet you wall, but I really must be passing out right now. _With that greeting I pleasantly collapsed.

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely comments, and even from people who didn't read, " My life married to a monster." It means a lot. **

**Ms: You're last review was sooo sweet! It means a lot that you check for my story every day! Oh my! Hope you like the prequel! Love you. **

**Where are you GypsyWitchBaby, and RunningRiot? **

**Thanks to new reviewers: 00, Broken Demoness! **

**And to new alters/ updaters: Masanya, joemarnc, Mz. MaNgOz, LissaWonderland, Ladyinwaiting 2005. **

**Bookdreamer17 3**


	3. Road Trip: Part I

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You overwhelm me. Don't worry Ms. this on is even going to be longer than, "My life married to a monster, " and I like your humor. 3**

**Special thanks to; Masked Revolt, Shannon, Kai-Qui, and Ardis Proulx.**

**

* * *

**

_Was I awake? But it was still so dark, were my eyes open? _I blinked them a few times, trying to ascertain if they really were open. _Maybe I'm dead. _That would be kind of weird though, because it smelled like feet. My temple throbbed painfully where he had slammed me against the wall, so I tried not to think about that. I wrinkled my nose and tried to sit up. _Oww…_ My forehead hit something hard and metallic. My mouth and hands were ducked tapped and I had lost circulation in my fingers. Gingerly I lay back down and then cautiously felt with my fingers what my head had hit. My fingertips hit a sort of rough fabric and as I explored further I discovered a metal concave ceiling.

As my ears picked up a muffled rumble and a soft vibration filtered through my body, I ascertained the truth of my whereabouts. I was in a trunk of a car. _Great, just peachy. _

_Get yourself together, Kate. You've just been kidnapped by a giant fanged cat man, no big deal, you can do this. You can do this… I think_.

Rolling to my side, I positioned my body in the cramped area so that my legs pushed against where the taillight should be. I heaved, pushing with my heels against it, but to no avail. _Maybe the movies weren't always correct?_ After one more kick the flimsy metal and plastic relented.

I took deep steady breaths, thinking about my next course of action. I mused that I was being rather unattached to the situation, but I chalked that up to adrenaline. I'm sure I would crash and burn later. It was still weird, come on! Shouldn't I be sobbing or something?

Wriggling forward I inched so that my hands fit through the hole, and I waved them wildly about, in an attempt to gain life saving attention. Exactly 30 seconds after I punched out the taillight, the car began to slowly head for the shoulder. _What? _Maybe he had one of those fancy cars that told you when taillight had burnt out, or when your hostage has tried to escape. Great program for the driver, not such a great one for the girl in the trunk.

As the car decelerated my heart accelerated. Desperately I grappled in the dark for some sort of weapon: a tire iron, wrench, or flamethrower would be nice. Who knows? Maybe kidnappers never leave home without one.

Soft light shone down into my dark chamber, as the trunk lid opened. Twinkling stars, which I usually found comforting, shone behind the man's tall figure as he peered down at me, one hand still resting on the upraised lid. It was night. _How long had I been out? _I stared back at him, irate that I didn't have anything to hit him with.

Chuckling, he scooped me up, slammed the trunk shut, flung the backseat door open and threw me in. I landed heavily on my shoulder, but I didn't make a sound, preferring to suffer in silence. The door slammed behind me, and then I saw the front door open and lithely he slid into the seat.

_Well at least he opened the door for me. _

With a snarl the engine came to life, and the car spun forward under his hands, pushing me against the backseat. I peeked out the window, and saw the road was empty, we the only travelers. The landscape was flat and barren, and since I lived in Rockford, Illinois we could be anywhere in the Midwest, it all looked the same.

_Great. _I lay down with my head behind the driver's seat, so my head was obscured from his view. My tongue had been trying to loosen the duct tape from my lips in the trunk, and now I worked on it with renewed vigor. Ten minutes later he still hadn't spoken, but I had a corner off of my mouth. Another ten minutes, and my mouth was free.

_If I said something would he kill me? If he planned on killing me, then why didn't he do at the mall? _I decided to test my luck.

" Who are you?" My voice cracked because of lack of use. I cleared it.

No answer.

I stared at the back of his head for a few minutes, contemplating whether to attack him from behind or wait till we finally made a pit stop, and then make a run for it. My body didn't move from my seat, and my eyes didn't waver from their line on his head. Sighing, I fidgeted into a more comfortable position, but when you're hands and feet are tapped it's kind of hard.

" I have to pee." I said.

He growled low in his throat. " Do I look like I give a shit?"

" Do you want pee all over your car?"

He laughed, and then threw something over his shoulder at me. " It's not my car."

It was a small wallet sized leather thing. It landed flipped open on my lap, and a shinny badge gleamed back at my face. It read, **Officer Pete Jackson**, in bold dark letters.

_Well that's not good. _

I decided to hold my fake pee, until we stopped, and I fell silent again. I just sat there and thought. Thought and thought. I thought of my parents, friends, coworkers, and my dog. I still shed no tears ;I felt numb and cold.

If I slept I did not take note of it, but hours passed in silence, the car never stopped. We never spoke again. It must have been near midnight, when the stopping of the car awakened me. I had barely lifted my head, when the door opened and strong arms slid under me. I fought weakly at him, but my attempt was pathetic, I was to gone in sleep.

Rough gravel crunched under his feet, and vaguely I heard another door open. He sat me down, but this time the seats were leather. We were in a new car. _Where in the world did he get a new car? _Drained of energy I slumped over against the seats. _Guess this is the adrenalin low. _I mused. Again time moved forward without me knowledge. I woke from time to time, usually only for a few minutes. During those few lucid moments I lay on my back, and looked at the few stars that twinkled through the dark tinted windows. Those moments passed though, and the nightmares came again.

" Wake up." A voice ordered. I blinked a couple of times before I realized where I was, and whom the voice belonged to. The landscape was dark and barren, I couldn't see anything except the small radius of ground the streetlight illuminated. I groaned both inwardly and outwardly. Rolling me over, I felt something sharp slice through the tape on my feet and hands. Tears stung at my eyes from the new flow of blood to my extremities.

" Get up, you need to walk." He ordered, and when I didn't instantly move, a rough hand clamped around my arm and hauled me physically out of the car. I stumbled when he let me go, and I nearly fell.

" Frails." He said, as if that explained everything he was doing.

I looked up at him, for some reason more peeved that he kept calling me that, than of him kidnapping me. " Stop calling me that!"

" Watch it, frail." He whispered softly, and that scared me more than seeing him kill that poor boy at the mall. _The boy! _The puddle of the blood, the screams and growls, all came back to me in a rush and I felt my knees go weak.

A swift backhand to my face buckled them, and I fell to the ground. Clutching my stinging cheek, I checked the sobs that threatened to erupt from my throat.

" I said walk." I felt his hands grab under my armpits and hoist me up so that my feet dangled from the ground. He stared grinning into my eyes, and then shook me so hard my teeth snapped together. The combination of pain and anger finally woke me from my stupor.

" Let me go, you bastard!" I screamed, " Leave me alone!" as I pummeled him with my fists, aiming for eyes and mouth.

He dropped me, and I landed hard on my butt. _Well, I didn't mean it literally. _I sat there for a moment, but he stepped forward menacingly so I hopped up and started moving.

Stumbling forward, I saw bright lights above me. It was a hotel. We walked through the electric doors, and into the harsh artificial lights of the lobby. The guy manning the desk was some college drop out who got stuck with the night shift. When he got a look of who walked behind me though, his porno magazine slipped from his numb fingers and he let out a low whine, like a dog who knows it's about to be kicked.

The transaction to get the room only took moments, and then we were heading to the room. Only one room I realized with dread. We would share a room. I would share a room with a fanged kidnapper. _Dreams really do come true! _

After inserting the key he motioned for me to enter, but he was still blocking half the entryway. I looked cautiously up at him. Lip drawing up over his fangs, he snarled at me. Quickly I squeezed past him, my heart speeding up as I pressed against his wide chest to enter.

The room was small and cramped, not a four star room. Stepping quietly over the middle of the room, I sat on the edge of the bed. He shut the door, and dropped a bag I hadn't noticed he carried, in the corner. He opened the small door to the bathroom and bent slightly to enter. As I sat there, I heard the water begin to run and the shower door open.

Looking down I saw that my hands and feet where fidgeting uncontrollably. With the water running would he hear the door open? But where would I go? I didn't know where he put the keys, and the town only consisted of a gas station and hotel.

My body decided for itself. On my shaky legs I hurried to the door, but something caught my eye before I got there- the fridge full of snacks and drinks. I hadn't eaten since that morning and my stomach was overruling my leg's desire to flee. _I'll just grab a few things and then get going. _I ripped open the plastic fridge door, and shoved candy bars, nuts and other snacks into my pants pocket. I dropped a few in my haste but I left them.

The door was unlocked, and I ran out of the room, down the hall and to the stairs. We were on the top floor, but my legs were quicker than a creaky old elevator that could or could not feel like moving. I wasn't completely stupid.

I pushed open the door, and flew down the cold concrete stairs, clinging to the rail for support. Floor 5. I ran harder. Foor 4. I slipped and fell but quickly ran on. On floor 3 I chanced a look up the spiral of stairs to see if I was being followed. I whished I hadn't, for he stood on the landing 3 stories above me- watching me. I screamed and continued running down the stairs. As I rounded the next landing, a heavy thump landed behind me. Maybe I wasn't as smart as I thought, but my neck turned on its own accord and my eyes saw that he was right behind me, crouched on all fours. The only possible theory that my fear clogged brain could conceive was that he had _jumped _from three stories up, and had landed right behind me. _But that's not possible! _I shuffled backwards, as he stood.

His eyes were dark and slanted in anger, and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. Water dripped down his legs and plopped on the ground.

I gave a shrill scream, and my heart stopped beating. I was so overwhelmed with fear that I just sat down. I knew sitting didn't make me any safer, but I a vague notion that if I surrendered he wouldn't harm me for trying to escape. I hoped.

" Where did you think you were going frail?" In the empty concrete stair well his voice reverberated off the walls creating an echo.

I shuddered and didn't speak.

" I asked you a question." His was tone getting darker.

" I don't know." I whispered, because I truly had no escape plan, just the urge to flee. " Please." I begged.

He took a step closer towards me, and the light above me illuminated his face. It had smoothed over somewhat from his earlier anger. Now with one eyebrow raised he studied me with a placid smirk playing on his lips.

" Please what?" He asked quietly.

I just whimpered again. He growled lowly in the back of his throat, and I forgot that he always required an answer. " Please don't kill me."

Crouching down to my level on the floor, he reached a hand towards my face. At first I thought the poor lighting was playing tricks on my eyes, but I looked again and knew that even my imagination couldn't conjure something this scary. Protruding from the tips of his fingers were 10 hooked yellow claws. Wiggling them back in front of my face, I'm sure he enjoyed the look of pure terror on my face. _If I stay with him any longer, my face is going to stick like this. _

" Don't worry frail, that wasn't part of the job- this time." He chuckled softly. Somehow that didn't reassure me.

I watched transfixed, as he let his dirty claws scrap over my cheek, and then he picked me up again, apparently assuming that I wouldn't or couldn't walk back to the room. He was right, on both counts. As he walked back up stairs to the room, I felt his muscles ripple under me. I was acutely aware that he was only wearing boxers and still damp from the shower. I didn't particularly like being carried by a 6'6 inch giant, muscular, cat like mutant with fangs and claws.

He deposited me on a chair in the room, and looked down at me.

"Damn quietest woman, I ever met."

I just curled my knees into my chest, and stared at the floor morosely.

" What no screaming or pleading? No sobbing or bribes?... Guess not, pity though, the smart ones are no fun."

I sat and watched as he effortlessly shoved the two twin sized beds together. Once finished, he stripped off his boxers- while I hastily averted my eyes- climbed into the two beds, and flipped off the light.

_Was I supposed to sleep on the floor?_

" Just be happy I'm letting you sleep." He said, as if reading my mind. I shuddered to think of what other purposes he could use me for.

Groping around in the dark, I found a dirty, smelly couch, and curled up pitifully on it- ready for an unrestful night's sleep. Though one thing was pressing on my mind, before sleep came.

" Who are you?" I whispered into the darkness.

There was a long silence. " Victor Creed."

* * *

Review 3


	4. Road Trip: Part II

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to sweet reviewers: Masked Revolt, GypsyWitchBaby, Shannon, RougeFury and Ladyinwaiting2005. **

Dust devils swirled around outside the window, and rays of light peaked from over the horizon. _ Because SOMEBODY had to get me up at a bloody ungodly hour! _I shifted my head lower on the seat, trying to recline fully and catch up on some sleep.

I felt something poking my butt, and I found that the candy bars that I had stolen were still in my pants. _Oh! Chocolate! _I thought happily, momentarily distracted from my perilous situation. As I peeled off the wrapper to the Butterfinger, his hand shot over and snatched it out of mine.

" Hey!" I exclaimed. As he munched on the bar, and gave me a look that dared me to press the issue -I didn't. _Candy stealer. _Pain in my finger brought my attention to a small bleeding cut there, which his claw had inflicted.

As I sucked on my wound I noticed that we had acquired a new car, a Toyota something or other, last night was kind of a hazy blur for me- understandably. I didn't know if I liked being in a more lucid mood this morning. Lucid meant that I could fully comprehend the gravity and danger of the situation- which was pretty great, since I was awake I might as well figure out how screwed I really was.

I looked sideways at Victor. " Where are you taking me?"

" Montana. Not that knowing will help."

_Cowboys, yummy. _" Why?"

" Don't need a reason- just a paycheck." He smirked.

I thought of the miles we had already covered this morning, and how much further it was to Montana. " Hope it's enough to cover all this gas."

" It is, but if it's not, I'm sure I can procure it in other ways." He eyed me hungrily.

I shuddered, and continued. " Well it's nice to know that someone would spend all that money, just to kidnap little ol' me."

He just looked at me. " You seem rather calm for your situation," He grunted, "that's something I should probably fix."

We sat in silence for a minute or two, and I watched the clouds pass by out the window. "Who hired you to kidnap me? It's not like I'm some high profile drug dealer or assassin."

"Someone who can afford me, and I didn't care when they hired me, don't care now."

_Well I care. _" So you have no idea? You just randomly agreed to kidnap some poor girl and take her to Montana?"

" It's what I do. "

_What kind of a person does this? What makes a person become a kidnapper and murderer? _I shook my head in wonder, a person like him was messed up and I didn't care to delve into his personal issues, but my brain and tongue, like always, weren't in synch.

" How did you…get into this business?" I asked tactfully. _Did I seriously just ask my kidnapper how he became one? I AM a complete imbecile. _

He looked at me incredulously, and then slowly took one of his hands off the steering wheel showing off his claws, extended to there fullest.

"What did you think I was supposed to be, a damn professional flower picker?" He looked back to the road.

_Well I don't know- but killing people isn't what everyone naturally gravitates to. _

I nodded like I understood his insane reasoning, and went back to watching the landscape fly by. The ground was flat, sometimes covered with wild vegetation and other parts were farmland. It wasn't unfamiliar landscape, I still assumed that we were in Illinois, but I could tell by the subtle changes in the hills that we were soon to leave my home state.

"So…there's no chance you're going to let me go, is there?"

He chuckled lowly. " No."

"And trying to run is probably out of the question as well then." I mused quietly.

"You could try- be entertaining, and I haven't been entertained in a while." He looked down at me with a leer that made me want to join the nearest convent. _I wasn't his entertainment. _I folded my arms over my chest, and looked away.

When I glanced back at him, he was staring at me with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

" Just enjoying the smell of your fear." His eyes told a different story though. Nervously I shifted away from him.

_He can smell that? _I fell silent, and closed my eyes. Just as soon as my lids shut the steady movement of the car shifted and I knew that we were pulling over. When the tires stilled, he looked over at me, and me at him.

" What?" I asked again. " Why are we stopping?"

His eyes were hooded and dark as he leaned over to unbuckled my seat belt. At first my stupid heart gave a leap of joy, thinking maybe he was going to let me go, but when his hands slid around my waist, I knew I was in trouble. I jerked backwards away from his touch but he still easily hauled me onto his lap, so that my legs straddled his waist. Since his legs were so long his chair had already been pushed back as far as possible, so I easily fit between his chest and the steering wheel. Strong fingers gripped my thighs painfully, pushing me against his broad chest, and my heart pounded in my ears, as they explored their way up to my chest. He used one claw to rip the front of my blouse open, and I shuddered as he eyed my bra.

" Victor." I pleaded.

" What? Can't I have a little entertainment?" He smirked, as his claws skimmed over my chest and down to my naval.

Closing my eyes, I whispered. " Please."

" Please what?" He purred.

My cheeks grew red from mortification, and my eyes fluttered open in outrage, but I knew what was at stake. " Please…" I stuttered, but forced it out. " Please, don't rape me."

" But you smell so…" He leaned close and inhaled, " appetizing when you're scared." My breath hitched in pain, as his claws dug in ever so slightly into my breasts. " That's better." He said smirking, and placed me back into the passenger seat. " Anyways damaged goods don't bring a profit."

My heart still thrummed nervously but my brain was overstressed and shutting down as a way of coping with the situation. Closing my shirt with my fingers, I let myself slide out of consciousness, welcoming the escape from reality.

His voice startled me awake. " Frail."

I rolled around still covered in the thick blanket of sleep. " My name is Kate, not frail."

He gave a growl that sufficiently wiped away my sleepiness, and I quickly climbed out of the car.

" Where are we?" All I saw was a shack with light seeping through the grimy windows, and even shadier looking men entering the premise.

" We can keep driving if you want?"

" No!" I quickly said, and followed him towards the front door. He opened the door and stepped inside, but I was just a step to slow so it slammed in my face. It took both hands two good heaves before I could pry the mammoth wooden door open again.

I saw that Victor was already seated at the bar, smiling at me. I hummphed indignantly and navigated the dirty room full of men to get to where he sat. I was getting some interesting looks from the men, and then I remembered that my shirt had a giant tear down the front. _Great, just peachy._ When I sat down he ignored me, and ordered a drink. When the haggard looking waitress looked expectantly at me I asked for water. She rolled her eyes and moved on.

Neither of us spoke, he just began to scratch at the wooden bar with a claw.

Sliding off the stool, I said. " I have to pee, I'll be right back."

Suddenly my feet didn't touch the floor. Slowly I raised my eyes to look into his. He had me by the front of my torn shirt and my hands gripped at his wrist.

" I'd make it quick if I were you. If I had to come get you, I might get other ideas." His fangs gleamed in the soft light of the bar. I nodded, for I fully understood his intentions.

Slowly he lowered me to the ground and gave me a hard swat on my backside. I stumbled towards the back where a small restroom was located. It was pathetic, the floor was dirt, the toilet cracked in many places, and the sink lacked running water. I relived myself, and then looked in the mirror. My face was blotchy and red with dark circles under my eyes, and between my breasts a long angry welt was appearing. I sighed and ran my fingers through my curly hair. I knew I had to get back, I didn't want to give Victor the opportunity of being alone with me in here.

I looked up into the mirror. In the dirty reflection something caught my eye. Turning around I walked to the back of the room, for above me was a window. _How long had I been gone? How much longer did I have till he came after me? _I paced back in forth in agony and indecision. _I should take the chance I had, but if it failed, he would kill me- or worse. _Though my body was terrified, but I knew that I needed to take this chance- whatever the risk. With that thought I stood on the toilet, shoved out the window and with clammy hands hoisted myself up and out.

The wind was cool on my sweaty face, and the ground was soft underfoot as I ran for the highway. As I arrived at the road, no cars were in sight and I briefly had the horrid thought that I was going to have to go back to Victor. Spinning around I searched for another means of escape. Back near the bar I spied two men exit and head for a large semi truck parked in back. _Ahh ha! _I ran back towards the lights, even tripping a couple of times in my haste, adding to my collection of scrapes and scars. I had never been particularly agile.

" Wait!" I called to the men when I was within hearing distance. They turned at my voice, and stared when I came screeching to a halt in front of them. I knew I must have looked terrible; my shirt hanging in shreds, my hair a mess, and my face red from crying.

" Please, you have to help me. I just need a ride. Please!" My voice was cracking and I felt my throat constrict as the tears began to flow. I couldn't take anything more; I was shot both physically and emotionally.

They looked at each other and then back to me- weeping copiously in front of them.

The taller of the two spoke first. " You came in with the tall freak, right?"

I nodded mutely, praying that they would still take me.

Another looked passed between them. " Well, you better hurry up and get in then."

I now sobbed from relief as one of them helped me into the large semi. I sat in the middle, as they shut the doors, and kicked the engine into gear. The mammoth piece of metal rumbled to life and slowly began to move at a lumbering pace.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve and leaned my head back against the headrest.

" Is he related to you?" said the one who spoke earlier. He had dark brown hair that fell to cover his ears, and a patchy beard. His looks were nondescript and normal, he seemed like an average guy- maybe 28 years old.

I shook my head- not wanting to speak quite yet. He nodded like he understood- I doubt he could ever fully understand what I had been through in the last 24 hours.

So I didn't try to explain, I just watched the road that the headlights illuminated.

The man on my left hadn't said a word, though he had helped me get in the truck. I eyed him. He was short and stocky, and smelled like smoke. I hated smoke, but I couldn't be picky.

As I watched him, he spoke. " George, we're getting close to the state line, and it's my turn."

I looked between them, confused. " What state line?"

George, the talkative one, spoke. " The line between Illinois and Iowa, and I know, I remembered. I wasn't going to cheat you out of a turn, Charlie." He chuckled softly, and then reached under his seat. It was too dark to know for sure but it looked like he pulled out a roll of duck tape.

For the second time that day I felt the truck slow and drift towards the shoulder.

" Why are we stopping?"

They didn't answer me. When the car stopped completely, Charlie spoke. " Give it here, George." He motioned to what George held in his hand. " You know it's my favorite part."

George threw the roll of tape across me to Charlie, and laughed again. " You and you're fetish for the screams."

_Screams? Well, that can't be good. _A sick feeling was growing in my gut- kind of like the lobster that just got picked out of the tank for the soup. I sat hemmed in on either side, no route of escape presented itself.

I leapt like I had been electrocuted, when I felt a hand brush a stray lock of hair from my damp face, it was Charlie, and he looked serious as he stared into my face.

" What's your name?"

I swallowed hard. " Kate." _At least he asked my name, instead of just calling me frail! _My inner bravo was fast dissipating as I saw Charlie reach above his head and pull a shotgun from some hidden compartment in the ceiling.

His voice was soft and velvety. " Kate, I'd really rather not use this so can you just hold out your hands for me, please?"

I shook my head. Charlie smiled sympathetically. " Kate, please hold out your hands." When I still didn't he gave a small nod and from behind me George's hands snaked around me and clasped my hands together in a tight grasp, making me hold them out in front of me.

Unrolling a length of tape, Charlie bit it off with his teeth. " Thank you, George." He said, the tape still in his mouth.

" Please don't." I said as he began to wrap the tape around my wrists. He opened his mouth to respond, but his body flew out of the door. I looked out the open truck door, and from around the corner Victor walked into view. _Bloody hell! Not again! _

He smiled. " Should have stuck with me, frail." Then he was gone, disappeared into the inky blackness.

" Where the hell did he go!" George bellowed, looking around outside.

_I think I should be running now. _I didn't wait to see Victor throw George from the truck, I just grabbed the shotgun that Charlie had dropped in the passenger seat, scampered out of the door, jumped over Charlie's innate form and ran. I did hear the screams though.

Going off road, I jumped a fence and ran through a cornfield. The rough leaves and husks slapped against my face and body, but I thrust them aside and kept on. The gun threw off my sense of balance- making me lean to the right, but I wasn't about to leave it.

I ran until I couldn't breathe. Heaving for air, I stopped and leaned over, trying to catch my breath. When I could I stood up and looked around. The night was clear and fresh, the stars twinkling in the unpolluted night sky. Air rustled through the tops of the corn stalks, creating an eerie rustling sound.

_Unless it wasn't the wind that was makin- _

" Do you _want _to die? Or are you just stupid enough to piss me off?" Victor's dark voice drifted through the air.

I spun to see him emerge from the stalks. Trembling, I trained the gun on his chest. " Are they dead?" I asked of Charlie and George.

" What do you think?"

_That they're as dead as a doorknob. _

He took a step closer. " Are you going to shoot me?"

" Thinking about it."

_I knew the only way I was ever going to be rid of him is if I killed him, but actually pulling the trigger was a little bit trickier than pure logic. _

" I'm not a patient man, frail. So you better decide, or I'll decide for you." A long moment passed between us. "Okay, my choice then." A low soft growl emanated from his throat as he crouched down, and then in one fluid leap sprang at me.

I didn't think, I just did. I saw him flying at me, claws extended and intending to rip me apart, so I just pulled the trigger. The roar of the shot was deafening, I had aimed for his head and somehow managed to hit target, but the recoil threw me to the ground.

_Seemed like I was a pretty good shot, or maybe he was just as big as a barn- either one worked. _

The shotgun fell from my numb fingers and landed with a small thump in the dirt, and I stared at his body.

From his flesh rose a strange gurgle and rasping, like someone trying to breathe around copious amounts of blood. A sound escaped his blood-covered lips,

" Nice try. Why aren't you running, mouse?" A mad cackle erupted from his mouth, along with a spray of blood. His hands clutched his stomach, as he rose to his feet again.

_What the hell? Why isn't he dead? _

I turned and ran blindly, but didn't make it far. In two strides I felt his claws dig into my back, shredding the tender skin into ribbons and dropping me to the ground. I screamed as fire blossomed and pain spread through my back.

A heavy weight pinned my legs, and rough hands pinned mine to the ground.

" I like to mark what's mine." He purred hotly in my ear, " and you **are **mine."

I heard no more, only the roaring in my ears and then the silence of blackness.


	5. Major Update AN

**Major Update: **

**A/N: Well I have some news. Beastly Beginnings is going on hiatus for a while. I've been very surprised about all the comments, and I appreciate them greatly, but with me starting college soon I feel like I want to move in a different direction. I might come back later and finish Kate's and Victor's story since I have it all worked out, but for now it's goodbye. Thank you for all the lovely readers and reviewers you made me believe I could write. Thank you. **

**Special love to Masked Revolt, GypsyWitchBaby, and Running Riot. **


	6. Just keep swimming

**A/N: I know, I know it's been forever, but I've been busy and I did like three rewrites of this chapter before I liked any of them. But I was reading all you guy's lovely compliments and it made me want to post! So here you go! Special thanks as always to Masked Revolt. I know Victor's not in this chapter a ton, but I'm bringing him back soon! I miss him too! **

**Also this first part is in a different point of view, so be forewarned. Thought I'd spice it up a little. **

**Just keep swimming…**

**

* * *

**

I heard the screen door slam against the old wooden doorframe behind me, and I felt a twinge of guilt as I heard mom yell my name, calling me to get back inside.

I shrugged if off though, and continued striding across our wide lawn, the steady drone of cicadas, and rasping melody of the grasshoppers rubbing they're legs together greeted me in the inky blackness.

Just because I still lived at home and worked for my dad, didn't mean I was obligated to obey my parent's every whim. Damn, I was 23 years old! I groaned at the fight dad and I would have once I went back home. I really should get out of this town, maybe one-day jet and drive to New York City.

Side stepping the tractor, I made my way to a little creek. The water trickled softly and sluggishly as I sat down on the bank. A croak or a chirp occasionally added to the night song, but mostly it was stillness. I liked it that way.

The only lights came from the twinkling stars that filtered down from in between the clouds, the soft yellow glow of the highway in the distance, and then behind me I could still see the kitchen window in our house, the house that I really needed to take a break from. I ran a rough hand through the hair hanging down on my forehead, and then picked up a chunk of dirt, chucking it into the creek.

After the _plop_ of the dirt clod had stilled, I heard another sound coming from the direction of the highway. It was muffled, and didn't sound like anything big or dangerous, but I stood up just in case.

Staring intensely into the oaks, and shrubs that covered the ground like a mat, I saw a dark shape emerge on the other side of the creek. It solidified into the shape of a tall man carrying someone, as it came away from the dark shadow of the trees, and into the starlight. I straightened, and began to head to cross the creek to help him. Though just as I began the descent down the bank, the man leapt across the length of the creek in one smooth jump, the bundle still clutched in hands.

" Holy shit." I mumbled as I climbed back up. " Who are you?"

He stood, regaining his footing from the jump, and then stared at me. With the lack of light, his eyes looked completely black, like the pupils had bled into the white of his eyes, consuming them. The hair on my neck stood on end, and a deep warning rang in my bones.

Usually I stood a good four to five inches over most men at 6'0, but this man towered a good head over me. He wore a tight black shirt that stretched to fit over his chest, and jeans leading down to dark boots. In the dark, he looked purely dangerous. Unconsciously straightening taller, I went over to him.

" You look a little lost. I'm Noah." I said, cordially, and reach out a hand to shake or to help, whichever.

A slight rumble, almost like a growl emerged from the man's throat, and he tightened his hold on the person in his arms. The lump in his arms, I perceived was a woman from the mass of hair sprawling out of the coat she was wrapped in, and the distinct curve of a plush hip. She was motionless, I perceived unconscious.

He must have caught my gaze, for I heard the rumble again. I swallowed before I spoke again.

" Hey, so I live just up the hill, if you need any help." If this was some rapist, crazy ass killer, I wanted to be a little bit closer to my gun stash at home. " Mom's a doctor, if she's hurt." I motioned to the woman.

Stepping forward he deposited the woman in my arms, as he backed way something sharp scraped across my arms and hands. Hands free, he folded them into his chest, hiding them from view.

The way he moved I sensed a deep reluctance to let her go, or leave her with me. I sagged a bit under the weight, and I wondered how he had leapt with ease across the creek with her in his arms. Even just standing and talking to me, he hadn't seemed uncomfortable holding her weight.

Call it manly pride, but I felt a bit ticked off.

" What do – ."

He cut me off.

" I'll be back, and don't worry she pays for herself." He growled softly.

When he spoke I could have sworn he'd had fangs, but it must have been the moonlight.

A warm flush flooded my face, and I wondered if this man had just dropped a prostitute in my arms. It wasn't until later when I found a thick wad of cash in the outer coat pocket surrounding her, did I figure out his words.

Turning, he began to stroll back into the woods, heading for the dim lights of town. For a man his size he moved with unusual grace.

" Where the hell you going?" I yelled at his broad back.

" I'll be back."

When he disappeared from sight, I trudged back up the hill to home, her in my arms. My arms burned from exertion, but my hands felt strangely warm and sticky, like blood was seeping through the coat onto my hands.

" Mom!" I yelled through the screen, as I reached the door unable to open it. " You won't be able to guess what I have!"

* * *

Damn Victor, damn him to hell. Though I doubted he would even want to go to Heaven, he would look a tad bit out of place on streets of gold, and angelic beings singing melodies in his sensitive ears. Then damn him to Heaven. Muah ha ha! Maybe if I died I could pull a few strings with God.

I floated in the darkness for what seemed like ages, like a moth with no light to go towards. Stuck in a land of only my thoughts. So I did what any person would do when they happened to be stuck in limbo land- I thought.

If I were in a movie I imagined this would be the monologue of the heroine right before she went off to solve the problem, and live happily ever after with Prince Perfect Hair, though sadly I did not live in a movie and I could surmise that my problems would only intensify after I awakened, that is if I awakened at all. I really hoped that I wasn't a vegetable and on life support, though Victor would probably just pull the plug. Like he would want to pay the bill to keep me breathing.

Yes, I was going to have to wake up to a psycho hairy mutant, and God knows what he wanted to do with me. If I could have felt my body I would have groaned.

As I floated along in my mind, which was neither cold nor warm, I continued to ponder what I would do when I had to face Victor again. Strength had never been my strong point, at least physically. As a child when my father would chase me through the house, I would scream in terror and then collapse on the ground, too scared to run any further. Then my dad would tickle me, but I doubt Victor was the type of man to tickle.

Before I blacked out the last thing I had remembered was pain, and Victor's voice in my ear, telling me that I was his. I shuddered as cold icy fear washed over me. I would never be his, but I had a feeling that once he wanted something, what ever it was, no one would take it away from him. Who could I call to help? No one could kill him. For heavens sake I had shot him in the head, and he still almost killed me!

I wanted to sob, and have my mother tell me it would be okay, but I was alone -alone in the dark. And I hadn't even thought about who had hired Victor to kidnap me in the first place, a whole other problem I didn't want to think about! I would deal with the problem of Victor first and foremost.

Something floated in front of me, kind of like a spot, a floating speck of light. I studied it intensely. Maybe this was my way home? But that would to be cliché, follow the light? Come on, get serious. Feeling foolish, I followed the light out of the darkness.

" Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." I sang under my breath, and imagined a blue tail behind me. This was one crazy dream.

I awoke drenched in sweat, my pillow a soggy lump under me, as I lay stomach down across a bed. Sunlight streamed in through an open window, and cool breeze filled the room. Inhaling deeply I lowered my head back to the pillow, grateful that it had all been just a bad dream.

The smell of the pillow was odd I noticed. I took another sniff, yep, definitely not my pillow.

Turning my head to the side, I looked at the right side of the room. Old floral, slightly peeling wallpaper was most of the sparse room's decoration, except for a small wooden framed painting of an old barn, and a metal coat stand in the corner.

A coat stand with a coat on it…a long black coat, it was Victor's coat.

I wasn't conscious of when I started screaming, but as I flailed on the bed, trying to get up and run, a deep bone jarring pain shot down my back, from my shoulders to my hips like knives were carving it open. I screamed now in pain, and collapsed back on the bed. I couldn't see it, but it felt like I had been swaddled like a baby from my shoulders to my hips. Sobs racked my body without pause, and I couldn't stop them.

In horror I realized that not _all _of it had been a dream. The truckers, the fight, the gun, and Victor lunging at me had been real, and my back and his coat were proof of it. Was he here? Before I could continue with my dreadful train of thought, a door opened and a woman entered.

She was plump, and wearing a floral dress that was as gaudy as they come. The seams on her shoulders were pulled tight against her broad figure, like she had been accustomed to hard labor all her life. Auburn ringlets lay against her head, chopped short at her ears.

Though I screamed, and tear flooded down my cheeks, she did not rush or spill what she carrying, but just swiftly walked to the bed, set down a tray of food, and the motherly knelt down, and peered into my face.

"Shush…. shush…." She crooned. " It's okay, it's okay. Are you any feeling better?" She asked kindly.

_Are you an idiot? _

_Instead_ I asked, " Where is he?" The tears still dripping down to tickle my throat, and collect on the pillow.

She gave a small smile, and picked up a glass of water, handing it to me along with a small blue pill. " Here, drink this. You're dehydrated and need fluids. This should take the edge off the pain. Your fever broke during the night."

I took the glass, and pill managing a small sip, even swallowing hurt. " Where am I?" I whispered hoarsely.

She patted my head, smoothing my damp matted hair off my forehead.

" I'm Brenda Martin, you're safe. Don't worry, just sleep. I'll explain everything in a better time, when you're feeling better. I stitched you up, but you need to rest."

I understood, I felt like hell, and I bet I looked worse. Though I did have to know one thing before sleep claimed me.

" Where is _he_?" I demanded, my heart pounding even just talking about him. _Was he here? Were the Martin's in danger, or had he left me for good? _I doubted it.

Lines creased her forehead, and her hand paused in her tiding up. She leaned her hand on her hip.

" Honey, he's gone. I'm sorry. He left right after he dropped you off with us." I tried not to let her see the relief seep across my face. I almost began to cry.

She continued. " What was he to you, honey?"

I shook my head, not wanting to explain everything right now. She nodded knowingly. " It's okay, but…what happened to you? I don't mean to pry, but he didn't say."

" I'm tired. I'd rather tell you later." My eyes dropped. " Thank you though." I mumbled. I was too tired to think about Victor, or even my own life, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was because of a certain blue pill.

She pulled the sheets around my face, and fluffed my pillow. " Sleep now, I'll have Noah keep an eye on you, he's been worried about you since he found you. Don't you worry about a thing."

I smiled, and closed my eyes, snuggling down into the bed, thankful. I heard the door click softly behind her, and then only the occasionally footstep outside.

Just as I drifted off, something scratched annoyingly against my chest inside of my shirt. Reaching down, I pulled out a scrap of paper. Quizzically I opened it. My fingers shook as I read the paper. Dark scrawling lines filled the space.

** Keep quiet, unless you want me to visit the Martin's children. Rest up; I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid. **

** Your mine. **

I didn't need a signature to know the author of this lovely note._ Who else would hide a death threat in my bra? _

Sobbing I fell asleep to escape, knowing no one could save me from this monster.

* * *

What felt like days later, I awoke from a deep dreamless sleep. I remembered enough not to move for fear of the pain. Opening my eyes, I spied a chair, and a pair of jean clad legs next to the bed.

" Are you awake?" A deep but still soft voice asked.

Though soft his voice sent hot flashes of pain through my skull. If I had a gun, I'd be sorely tempted to shoot this nameless stranger.

I groaned, and closed my eyes again hoping to fall asleep, but sadly sleep had gone, for my scared thoughts, that had been dormant while I slept had crept back to reclaim my conscious mind. The chair scrapped against the floor as he rose, and I heard his footsteps heading for the door.

" I'm up." I mumbled. " Now." A bit of sarcasm in my voice.

" Sorry, but you're kind of boring when you sleep. Plus your snoring isn't quite melodic." He returned in equal sarcasm.

I liked him instantly, and didn't even know if he had abs.

Moving my head on the pillow, I saw that he had sat down next to me again. I lay on my stomach, and didn't move for fear of the consuming pain. My line of sight was at his knees, so I craned my neck to get a better view of him. Sandy copper hair lay against his forehead, and shadowed dark robin blue eyes. Sprinkled on his nose and cheeks was a smattering of adorable freckles. I assumed this was Noah, the man who Victor had left me with. Now only if I could see his abs.

" My family said I purred, since ladies _never_ snore." I replied in mock horror, though I knew I snored like a trucker.

" I bet it was hard growing up in a deaf family." He said sincerely, not a hint of smile playing on his lips, his very full lips.

" You couldn't imagine the things I got away with." I smiled devilishly, and he returned it with his own broad smile. When he smiled, the dimple on his chin grew more pronounced. I had always liked a firm, strong jaw line. His strong features played nicely against his messy hair, and twinkling eyes, like little sprites made their home in their deep blue depths.

" I'm sure I couldn't. What would an Iowa farm boy, know of the mischief a lady such as your self could get away with?"

_ He didn't know how right he was_, _though it's not like I wanted to get into mischief! _

If I told him that a murderous cat mutant with lethal claws had kidnapped me, almost raped me, and then ripped me to shreds AFTER I had shot him in the head, I doubt he would have believed me.

I just shook my head gently, carefully not to hurt my back, and smiled. " So I take it I'm in Iowa?"

" You don't remember?" I caught him glimpse at my bandaged back. His brow's scrunching together.

" The last few days were kind of…" _Insane? Terrifying? Coma inducing? _… "fuzzy?" _ To say the least. _

A faint flush of heat covered his cheeks, and he looked down at his lap sheepishly.

" I should let you rest." He mumbled.

" I don't mind." I said truthfully. It was nice to converse in a pleasant manner with a _normal _man. There was something in his eyes that made me want to spill my soul with him. That was new for me since typically I kept things to myself. He looked trustworthy, solid and kind.

"Though I have been itching to meet you ever since your scary man dropped you in my arms, and then tucked tail." His eyes took on a far away look, and surmised that he was replaying the meeting between himself and Victor.

To my surprise, horror, and terror didn't flash across his face. I couldn't even imagine what Victor had said, or done to the man. Or maybe lack there of, since his mind and body still seemed fully functioning.

" Yeah, he's kind of a monster." I tried not to laugh at my own secret joke, or cry.

There was a pause as I debated how to respond to his comment about Victor as my friend, or if I was going to respond at all. He started talking, before I had decided.

"I'm Noah by the way." He stuck out a hand for me to shake, but then quickly retracted it when he remembered my state. His palms were leathery with calluses.

I smiled graciously. " Kate. Nice to meet you Noah."

He grinned and a bit of my heart melted. He had a beautiful smile.

Though for all my intentions of talking, I could feel my eyelids beginning to droop again. That pill Mrs. Martin had given me must pack some punch, I felt no pain in my back, only a need to sleep.

" Noah…?"

" Yes." He said.

" What did Victor say to you?" Victor always had to have the last word, so I'm assuming that he said _something. _

" Yeah, about that." He chuckled softly. " He said you'd pay for yourself. Which I didn't get until I found rolls of cash in the pocket of the coat he wrapped you in." A faint blush had crept into his cheeks, and I wondered about that.

Though he smiled and tried to make light of Victor, I could see the small gleam of fear in his eyes, though It looked more like he feared for me, not himself.

" He also said, that he'd be back." He voice was a whisper.

" At least he left some money though." I felt slightly relived that I wasn't sucking this family's resources with my neediness.

" You sure run with a weird crowd, if he's any indication." His eyes pinned me down with they're sudden intensity. " Are you in some kind of trouble?"

" Apart from my back being in scraps?" I asked caustically.

He nodded. " I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask." He stood, and looked down at me from beside the bedspread. It was infuriating that I couldn't move, so I just closed my eyes.

" Be forewarned, lady who runs with monsters, a greater and more persuasive being than you have encountered is in the next room, and once you're feeling up to snuff, my mother will want to know why a random man dropped off a nearly dead, but very pretty lady off with us for a spell." We winked at me, and headed for the door.

" Consider me warned, fine sir."

He chuckled softly, and used a hand to sweep his golden red hair out his eyes. Before he shut the door behind him I thought I hear him say, " You don't know the half of it."

I checked my bra for anymore hidden notes, but thankfully there were none to be found. As I dozed off again, I wondered how long I had until my personal monster came back for me.

* * *

**Thanks everybody! Love you. Please tell me what you thought. **


	7. A Confession

Chapter 6

It was too late, but I still struggled fiercely. His thick claws that protruded from strong fingers gripped my neck. A mere squeeze, or flick of the wrist, and I would be dead.

His hand around my throat wasn't enough to stop me from flailing, but as his large, heavily muscled body pressed against mine terror flooded my veins like ice water, freezing me solid. Hot and heavy, he covered me completely from head to toe, and I drowned in heat and terror. I quit thrashing under his grip, and slowly raised my eyes to meet his. They gleamed with dark glee. A grin spread on his lips.

" Time for a little fun." He purred, fangs gleaming in the dim light. Leaning close, he bit deep into the muscle that connected my neck to my shoulder.

I screamed, but no one heard, except him. It fueled his lust, and partially sated his unquenchable thirst for power.

He lapped at the blood rolling down my chest like a cat, his rough tongue irritating the open wound.

My screams were useless, just a minor irritant to him. He silenced me with a crushing kiss, his fangs cutting my lips as he pulled away. Trailing down my neck, he planted bloody kisses, one after the other. Then licked them away with broad strokes of his tongue.

I shuddered under his touch, and my body twitched involuntary in agony and terror, longing for escape. To have him touch me practically burned my skin. _Why the hell didn't I wear a parka to bed? _

He placed one last kiss at the hollow of my throat, his fangs leaving two identical indentions over my clavicles, before raising a bit off me.

He purred a growl that sent shivers down to my toes, and then back to my belly.

" I'll be back for more, frail."

I awoke sitting up and clutching my throat in terror. My breath was labored, and as the tears came, it hitched and sputtered like a dying engine. Quickly I threw off the warm wool blankets, and trotted across the cold wooden floor, anxious to escape the darkness and the tendrils of the nightmare that still clung to my bed.

There was a sick feeling in my stomach that had been steadily growing the last week. He was coming back, and it was soon.

After knocking twice on the bedroom door down the hall, I quickly exited through the back door of the house. I sat on back step, waiting. He didn't make me wait long. Two minutes later, Noah came out, a jacket draped over one arm. I stood, and began walking, not looking at him as he trailed behind me. I headed for the blackness of the forests that surrounded the small farmhouse.

As I walked, I tugged at my shirt that had become weirdly wrapped around me as I wrested in the nightmare. Moving the shirt irritated the still healing wounds on my back. My back was now a patchwork of scabs, long grisly strips down my back like some sick candy cane. Most of the pain was gone, but if I twisted in the wrong direction I'd choke as it washed over me.

It was two months and seven days since Victor had left me with the Martin's. Two months and seven days of me biting my tongue from screaming the truth to them. Two months and seven days of those unreleased screams worming their way out of me in my sleep, but it was only a month ago that Noah and I started our tradition of walking.

He jokingly said that if I was so intent on not letting him sleep, then it was in his best interest for him to help me go back to sleep. He had said that on the first night he had caught me sneaking out, and had insisted that he accompany me on my walks.

I had a feeling that he knew. That he might know that my unwillingness to tell about what happened to me, and who Victor was, foretold of an ever-greater pain, and a scarier story.

So it had begun. Most every night I dreamed of Victor, so most every night I tapped on Noah's door, he grabbed a jacket and I set off full speed into the forest, Noah's trotting behind me to keep up, while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

I felt bad for Noah, but it _was _of his own foolish accord.

The first few nights he had tried to chat, but when met with my stony silence his attempts stopped. I had a feeling that if I opened my mouth I would tell everything. So part of the ritual was no talking.

The silence had begun to weight heavily on soul though. The Martin's bickered, fought, laughed, and talked all the time, and though I joined in sometimes, it was always in quiet reserve. I didn't like feeling bound, I wanted to be able to talk freely and openly, but every twitch of pain that rippled down my back reminded me of the consequences that could be.

So I kept quite. Noah didn't make it easy though. For a whole month he had let me stew in my pain, letting me try to work though my issues. He had held me, talked to me, distracted me with stories, and made me feel like a part of his little simple world.

I slipped on the dewy grass, almost toppling back. Encircling my waist Noah's hands caught me before I fell to the ground.

" Carful. It's slippery." He murmured, keeping his hands on me until I got my balance back. I smiled faintly, though it was to dark for him to see. Gritting my teeth in pain I patted his hand gently, saying thank you, and that he needed to remove his hands.

A part of me wanted to let him wrap his arms around me and just hold me, but I didn't have such a luxury.

It was like my life had been taken from me. I couldn't tell the others. I couldn't form new attachments, new bonds. All was forfeit for their safety, and I didn't know if I could do it, I didn't know if I could not tell someone. _Maybe Noah could help? No, that was impossible._ _I had shot Victor for goodness sakes, and he had been fine! _

We walked a few more moments, before our destination stretched out before us. It was a small creek in a flat field that overlooked the dark line of the forest, and gave a clear view of the sky above us.

Noah stretched out his jacket on the wet ground and we settled on it, my head resting on his shoulder and his hand firmly holding me to his side.

It wasn't romantic for me, just comforting. Though I sometimes worried about how he viewed my openness. I didn't want to hurt him; everything I said, and more importantly _didn't _say was to keep him from harm.

We sat for a few minutes.

Noah spoke softly, as if not to disturb the stillness of the night. " Do you know this is where he handed you to me, at this very creek? Then he just stalked off into the forest." He spoke as if he didn't expect an answer, just informing me.

" Yeah. He's kind of weird like that."

He looked down at me, surprised that I had said something.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Noah asked quietly. Every night he asked, and every night I politely declined.

I was about to say no like always, but the pit of fear in my stomach was becoming unbearable. _What if I didn't tell him everything? Just asked him hypothetically? _If Victor was going to drag me away forever, I wanted someone to know what happened to me.

I felt Noah tense with hope, when I didn't immediately answer, but he remained silent- waiting. I didn't even know where to begin; there was so much I had kept hidden.

" Ask me something." This way he could pick what he really wanted to know.

He thought for a moment, and I stared up into the skies, waiting.

" What really happened to your back?"

" Next one." I couldn't think of a vague enough answer for that one.

" No fair!" He complained.

" Next."

" Fine…" He grumbled. " What's his name?"

I guess I could give him that one. It's not like feral mercenaries were listed in the Yellow Pages.

" Victor Creed."

" Victor." He tasted the name on his tongue. " Sounds badass, are you related to him?"

" God, no!" I quickly exclaimed, and then mentally chided myself. I shouldn't be so obvious about my hate for Victor. I needed to be smooth, smooth and suave, like James Bond.

He thought for a moment, subconsciously squeezing my waist. I didn't try to stop him.

" He did this to you, didn't he?" His voice was hard, and I knew by his eyes that he wouldn't believe any lie I told him.

I nodded very slowly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He stroked my hair, soothing me. " Shhhh… it will be okay. We'll just have to kill him, that's all."


	8. Wide Awake

**A/N: Special thanks to Masked Revolt, and all my other faithful followers. You make my day happy. Let's see what our crazy farm boy is going to do next….? Glad you guys like Noah as much as I do, alas all good things have to come to an end. On to Victor! **

We made plans quickly, and after some time and some vague details about _what _Victor was, I convinced Noah that plain out shooting Victor wouldn't work.

I had already tried that one- kind of backfired on me.

Noah still wanted a try at him though.

So we decided that heading for the nearest border was our best bet. We walked hand and hand, down a dusty road going over our last preparations of the plan.

" So step one: run like hell. Step two: never look back?" I looked up at him, a slight smile on my lips, but I was deadly serious. I wondered how committed he really was to this whole escapade.

He nodded sagely. "Sounds about right, though I prefer "knowing your limitations," to "running like hell", sounds more manly."

I chuckled. _Men_.

He tickled my sides, and I screeched loudly, fleeing down the road in mock terror, hair flying behind me, like a kite. It was a few minutes before our inner children subsided and we could walk calmly again like "normal" adults.

He said, "And yes, I know in the category of being shot in the head and_ surviving_, Victor has me beat."

" You and everybody else on earth, so don't beat yourself up." I chuckled and hit him in the arm.

Though still worried like hell, I felt better having someone know, and share my problem that was Victor Creed. He wasn't a kind of problem you want to face alone. Even though I was thankful that Noah was helping me, I didn't want him to throw away his life, family, and job here just to help me flee.

" Noah…are you really okay with leaving-" I gestured to the house on our right, and to the farm behind us, lit up bright red with the fading suns rays, " everything?"

He chuckled, and squeezed my hand. " Kate, you have no idea how happy I am that 'fate', or Victor Creed, dumped you in my arms- I've been wanting to get out of here for years, and now I have a reason." He stopped and looked down at my face, his robin blue eyes serious. " You."

I must admit my heart melted just a tad, but whose wouldn't?

" I don't want to be the typical D.I.D who ruins you're life, bats a few eyelashes, and gets away with it." I said.

He started walking again, this time steering us back home. " D.I.D?"

" Damsel in distress."

He laughed, and then hugged me close. " I don't think you fit _any_ normal stereotypes, let alone a damsel in distress!"

" Hey!" I sputtered. " What's wrong with being a tad bit…."

" Quirky, violent, or sassy?" He supplied.

"Magical. I prefer magical, like magically delicious."

" You could sprout fairy wings and I wouldn't mind." He grinned and opened the backdoor, ushering me into the warm light of the kitchen, where yummy smells floated to my nose, awakening the beast in my belly.

" Watch what you say, boy, that's been a dream of mine since childhood. So I'm thanking you if I wake up with wings." I grinned and headed in. " Now let's see what you're momma is cooking for dinner, before I collapse."

Noah rolled his eyes. " You ate _two_ hours ago."

" My point exactly."

If Mrs. Martin noticed Noah's and my silence at dinner, she didn't comment, for which I was thankful. If she had asked me to pass the peas, much less about our moods, I don't think I could have kept from bawling, it being our last night and all.

I hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek, thanking her for the wonderful dinner, before heading up the wooden stairs to bed. I prayed that she could feel my thank you was for more than just the beef stew.

We left before Mr. Martin rose to feed the livestock, which was way to early for man or beast. I left a note on the table while Noah grabbed some food. We pushed the truck down the road before we started the engine, and then we were off.

I sat in the middle seat of the cab, and leaned my tired head and heart on Noah's shoulder. He drove in silence, his usually joking demeanor somber.

" Noah?" I asked.

" Yep?"

" Where are we heading?"

He yawned hugely. " Where all crazy people flee to- Canada."

" Sounds like the place for us."

" Indeed it does." He murmured. "Now get some rest, it will be your turn to drive soon enough."

Yawning again, I pulled my knees up under me, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would have enough troubles of their own, might as well sleep through today's.

* * *

" Why you running, frail? Scared?" Victor asked from his perch at the foot of my bed.

I sat up in bed, staring at him. " You really need to learn to respect people's boundaries, and some people skills wouldn't hurt either. You could start with getting the hell out of my dreams!"

He chuckled, while peeling off his coat. Laying the dark woolen coat neatly over the bedpost.

" I think you missed me."

" That'd be in _your _dreams." I spat, clutching the covers to my chest.

" You shouldn't have run, but you're first mistake was bringing farm boy here with you." With his arm he gestured to the floor on the right side of the bed.

I looked hesitantly to the ground. I saw nothing, but upon closer expectation I perceived a small white object sticking out from under the dust ruffle.

A finger.

Shoving my fist in my mouth to stop howls, I started at the bloodstained appendage whose length disappeared from sight under the bed, covering the body.

" Poor Martins. Though I doubt they care anymore." He snickered.

His eyes gleamed dark and soulless, like a black hole from which no light is ever emitted. I also noticed that he had taken off his shirt, so that only a thin white tank covered his chest.

" You bastard! You heartless bastard!" I railed at him, throwing myself across the bed trying to claw his eyes out with my blunt nails.

With one hand against my chest he held me at bay, as my arms pin wheeled violently in the air.

" Where are your manners?" He asked, as he unfastened his belt, and smoothly slid it from his waist. " Just because you're asleep doesn't excuse you."

Belt in hand, he flipped me over and pinned me against the pillows with a hand to my back. I strained until he snapped the belt warningly.

"Now I'll have to punish you." He purred, and then flicked the belt against my backside.

I screamed until I couldn't breathe.

" Kate! Kate! Kate, wake up!" Someone screamed in my ears, so loud that I could hear them over my screams. I opened my eyes to Noah shaking me. When he saw my eyes open, he let go of me, and backed up, hands facing outward in a sign of peace. " Kate…" He crooned. " It's okay, it's okay. You're okay nothings here, it's just me. Just me, Noah."

I inhaled a choked breath, but the screams stopped. I looked around Noah in front of me, to a small dingy hotel room. Memories of checking in earlier that night flooded back, and I refocused on Noah, who still stared at me worriedly like I was going to hit him.

" Noah, we need to keep moving. Now." I ordered. " We need more distance from him."

He paused just long enough to look into my eyes. " I'll start packing."

I slid out of bed, packed, and left the room without once looking under the bed.

* * *

Two long days full of driving later, I sat on the edge of another crappy motel bed. We were running low on food, and I didn't feel like running to the nearest gas station at four in morning…without a bra on, since it was currently in the rinse cycle of our hotel sink.

" Noah…" I whined. " I'm hungry, please?"

He turned, his farmers tan evident since his shirt was next in line for a wash in the sink. I tried to keep from giggling; it wouldn't help my case.

" Can't you wait till-" He looked at his watch, " later in the morning? We'll be moving on soon anyways, and we'll cross over into North Dakota soon."

" But, I can't sleep when I'm hungry."

" Fine." He growled softly, pulling his dirty shirt over his head, while searching for the keys. " Where are the damn keys?"

I held the keys up, rattling them to get his attention. When he reached for them, I held them back. As he leaned into take them from me, slightly irritated, I kissed him lightly on the lips, shock rippled across his face. I smiled, and placed the keys in his hand.

During our travels I had confined Noah to a strict standard of personal space. I had never said I cared for him more than a friend, and had tried to keep my space as we traveled together. He wanted more, I knew that, but up until now I hadn't really entertained the thought of letting him in my heart.

" Fair enough trade?" I asked softly.

" Would you like a slushy with your snack, my lady?" He grinned broadly, and reached down to give me another quick kiss, exploring his new freedom.

I chuckled, and pushed him back, heading to the bathroom to get my bra. " You know my weakness for slushy's. I want the red kind. Please."

" Coming up!" He called as he shut the door, practically tripping over in haste.

" A large one!" I yelled to the closed door. Hopefully he was smart enough to not come back with a small one. My kisses were worth more than that.

I chuckled, as I wrung out my bra, and put some more dirty clothes in the sink to soak. The bed was lumpy but soft under my aching body, and I curled up in a ball, trying to get as much rest in before we had to drive again. A small smile on my lips, maybe Noah and I could work out.

I must have slept because when I looked at the clock it was two hours later. _Where was Noah, it sure didn't take two hours to get snickers and a slushy? _Slowly I stretched from my fetal position in the bed, groaning softly as my body protested in pain. My outstretched hand brushed against a pillow above me. Eyes still closed, I pulled the pillow down to my side, and snuggled against it. I listened to my breathing slow into sleep once more, but my nose twitched irritable at some smell. It wasn't the pillow, and it wasn't the room either. This was different. This smell was muskier, richer, and deeper than the stale, sterile smell of the sheets and room. I tried to ignore it, but by now my mind was awake, well past sleeps grip. I groaned irritated. _Well I might as well figure out what it is that keeps me from sleep. _

The smell seemed like it was coming from the other side of the room, so I rolled over… into someone, for I had a companion in bed with me. My eyes opened to Victor's amused face looking down at me from his position on the pillow.

I closed my eyes again, and opened them, but he was still there, smirking at me.

When he didn't make a move to speak, I hesitantly reached out a finger and touched the rough fabric of his coat. My dreams had never felt this real before, but if all he was going to do was lay next to me and smirk then I would just ignore him until I woke up. I had received far worse treatment from him in my dreams.

The indention where I had slept earlier was still warm as I rolled over, my back to him, and settled in once again. It only lasted a moment, before I felt his arm roll me back over, and press me to his chest.

Since I didn't want to look in his eyes I was stuck in the awkward position of my nose scrunched against his hard chest. He chuckled, and hooked a clawed finger under my chin, raising it up. His hand brushed a lock of hair from my face, gently tucking it behind my ear. Slowly his fingers roamed over my face, while I held as still as stone.

His fingers settled at my throat, gently resting there.

" Did the mouse forget the cat could track?" He whispered, a look almost akin to pity on his face.

Then he squeezed, a malicious smile twitching at the corners of his lips, until the world went dark.


	9. A Visitor

**For Emily**

" The penthouse." Victor growled.

_This was not going to end well. I could imagine how the lady with the gaudy fur coat next to me would faint as Victor cleanly decapitated this poor man, with one clean swipe. _

Sweat had appeared on the concierge's brow, as he spastically typed on the computer. " I'm sorry sir, but it's not available right now. Perhaps another room?"

_ I gave the man credit. _

The man's face gave a twitch, his hands clenching at his side, as Victor clicked his nails against the marble desk gouging marks into the soft stone, leaving long rivets. The man's training prevented him from speaking out though, or maybe his sense of self-preservation.

" Check again." Victor ordered, his voice calm and shoulders lose in the predators' stance that I wished I hadn't begun to recognize.

" Sir!" The concierge sputtered.

_Cue blood and mayhem. _I sighed, and leaned against the counter taking in the grandeur of the ridiculous hotel Victor had decided to spend the night. We were just going to get thrown out… or arrested. When I didn't hear any screams, I turned around, interested. A dashing looking man, gray hair slicked against his head and dressed in black had stepped in.

" I'll take it from here, Stewart." The man said, briskly dismissing the other man. Stewart nodded, and left quickly.

He faced us, a perfect white smile on his face, though his eyes looked irritated.

" Frank." Victor greeted the man and his nails stopped shredding the marble.

" Mr. Creed." Frank nodded.

" You _know _him?" I asked Frank astounded.

Frank grinned again, a blush coloring his neck. " Of course, Mr. Creed is one of our best customers. He's always welcome."

I snorted, which shocked proper Frank a little bit. " Hmhmm." I said nonplussed. _A more likely story was that Victor killed someone for Frank. _

" The key Frank and I'll be needing some clothes along with the usual." Victor said.

" Of course, of course, as to be expected." Frank typed rapidly, bent over at his work. " What about the young lady, I expect she'll be needing…" He gave my haggard appearance a once over, and closed him mouth. " I'll just send everything up." He nodded to himself.

_Nice. _

" Whatever." Victor held out his hand, in which Frank placed a plastic key card. " We leave in the morning."

" So soon?" Frank looked a bit stricken. Victor just stared at him. " Very well, then I hope you enjoy your visit. Your luggage will be up in your room momentarily, room 513."

Victor nodded, then headed for the elevator.

" Thanks Frank, and tell poor Stewart not to take it too hard." I added, and then followed Victor, still a bit dumbstruck at Victor being so heartedly welcomed into such a fine establishment as this.

As I walked away I could have sworn I heard an appreciative whistle. Maybe this establishment wasn't as upscale as I thought.

* * *

" This is the room? Are you sure he gave us the right key?" I ask stupefied from the doorway;Victor already inside.

" Shut the damn door." He growled.

I did, and hesitantly walked into the grand room. Looking down the hallway to my left a reflection of myself from a giant gilded framed mirror at the end of the hall greeted me.

The room was magnificent. Marble floors in the entranceway, and bathroom, soft plush carpet in the bedroom that made you want to wiggle your toes in delight.

The 'room' was bigger than my apartment. The only fault I could find in the elegantly decorated room was the bed…there was only _one_ large plush bed, located facing the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city skyline.

_At least it was big. _I sat tiredly on the side of the bed. Victor was giving the room a once over, checking windows, closets and rooms. _Paranoid nut. _

As if he heard my thoughts, he appeared in the doorway. I looked up, slightly apprehensive to be in the bedroom with him.

" I'm going out. Clothes are in the closet."

I nodded at his words, excited at washing away two days of travel from my aching body. Moving to rise, I found myself barred in by his arm of either side of me, keeping me on the bed. His voice was dark, and his breath was hot on my neck.

" Don't run unless you want me to catch you."

Then as quickly had he come, he was off of me and out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Shakily I got up. I decided to pick out what I was going to put on _before _I took a shower. Less chance of any unwanted accidents with Victor. I perused the room, and to my horror found that most of the wall space was built in closets.

_Well crap! Which one has my clothes?_

_

* * *

_

If I cried in the shower, than my tears mingled with the water, unnoticed. The robe was plush and white, like wrapping yourself in a cloud, a small comfort in a day of trouble.

Hair dripping onto the cardboard container, I opened the first box of clothes that Frank had so kindly provided for me.

Silk. Silk lingerie to be exact. _Damn, Frank._

Irritated I returned the box, and opened another of the many pre package boxes. Maybe I would have better luck with this one. I opened it.

It was boxers.

Blushing I shut the box, returned it to the closet. Instead of rummaging through anymore of Victor's clothes I decided to go back to the box of silks. It's not like I would be taking my clothes off, and I doubted Victor had X-Ray vision. At least I hoped not.

Awkwardly, and with a bit of blushing I put on the skimpy underwear and near see through bra, thankful for the lightweight cotton pants, and normal shirt to put over them. Just as I began to towel off my sopping hair, a knock sounded at the door.

It was Frank.

He looked surprised to learn that Victor wasn't there, but that didn't stop him from barging right in, towing a tray full of covered plates behind him.

" Do you do this for every room?" I asked quizzically.

He smiled and began to uncover the plates, wonderful aromas wafting into the air. " Just Mr. Creeds. He's…_deranged, heartless, a sociopath..._particular."

That was biggest understatement of the century.

Frank noticed my blatant disagreement, but just shook his hand and continued getting our food ready. I went back to drying my hair.

" He's never brought anyone with him." Frank murmured a few minutes later.

" You mean a woman."

" I mean what I said. He's never had anyone travel with him, man or woman."

Somehow I wasn't surprised at that. Victor wasn't the best traveling companion. Or companion in general. I shrugged at him, not really caring or seeing where he was going with this.

" Are you-?" He trailed off suggestively. _Dang, this man was way to inquisitive to be in his kind of work. _

" No." I said firmly, hoping he would get the hint. " I'm more of a job to Victor than his _woman._"

" Well Mr. Creed has a very pleasurable job."

I smirked, and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, filling it with tap water. " Trust me, I've made it far from pleasurable."

He nodded like I had just confessed my love for Victor. _What was wrong with this man? _

" He needs a strong woman like you."

I sputtered like a car without an engine, before recovering some sense of calm, and then I addressed him in the snottiest Victorian manner I could imagine. " That will be all, Frank. Thank you for dinner, but I've got it from here." I motioned to the door.

" Very well, I'll be going. Goodnight." He pushed the empty cart out, and quietly shut the door behind him, leaving me alone in the large room.

_What a nut! _

I looked down at the plates he had left for Victor and my dinner. Along with the food there was a small wooden box. I picked it up, and opened it. Cigars lay inside. How instresting…

* * *

Two House episodes, and three Reba's later, Victor walked in to me sitting on the bed, plates strewn around me, most of them empty. I nodded, and then went back to the watching the T.V. Secretly I hoped he wasn't ticked that I was in the bed…and that I had eaten in it.

He looked tired as he peeled off his jacket, and headed for the bathroom. When the door shut behind him I hopped out of bed, and began cleaning. When done cleaning up, I moved to the living room couch, not wanting to be in the bed when Victor came out…wet.

A few minutes after I heard the shower turn off, Victor came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black t- shirt. He found the plate of food Frank had made for him. I had checked,the meat was practically raw. There was no way that was for me.

He opened the covering, and sniffed.

" Foods cold. Then again you were gone long enough." I said.

He slowly put the covering back on the raw steak. " I'd bite that tongue or yours frail, unless you want it to end up on the menu."

I stuck out my tongue, and exaggeratedly bit down on it.

He was across the room faster than I thought possible, crouched by the side of the couch. One large hand pinned my wrist together in front of me, the other reached to my face. His fingers gripped on either side of my jaw, squeezing until the pain forced my mouth open. I whined at the pain, struggling to be free.

" Let's see what we have here." He murmured as he stared into my mouth. He released my hands and then lightning quick captured my tongue, pinning it between two extended claws.

Hands free, I railed against him, pounding against his chest, until he pinched his fingers together, driving his nails into my tongue. Tears streamed down my checks, but I stopped struggling, to scared that I would cause myself more pain. If I could have seen myself I would have laughed at the ridiculous image because _literally_ the cat had my tongue, but since the pain was excruciating, I didn't.

"Not so talkative now. Are you?" He purred, giving another experimental squeeze.

I closed my eyes, tears still flowing in rivulets down the side of my face, and tried to relax my body and wait out the pain until he let go.

He did…eventually. After releasing my tongue, he picked up the cold tray of steak and left again. I crawled back on top of the bed, robe wrapped tightly around me, and cried. I wished for home and dreamed of Noah's sweet and hesitant touches.

* * *

I awoke curled up onto of the sheets, my hair, now dry, wrapped oddly around my head. I didn't move hoping that I would go back to sleep. Though where was Victor? He wasn't in the bed next to me…thankfully.

I stretched, looking around for what had awoken me. The room had taken on an eerie feeling, with the still lit lamps reflecting against the dark windowpanes, and casting long shadows across the bedroom. Nervously, I eyed the wall of windows at the other end of the room. For some reason I had the distinct feeling of being watched. Sliding out of bed, and feeling stupid, I walked to the window. The pane was cold to my fingertips, and goose bumps rose on my arms. After a few minutes of watching the blinking red and yellow pin points of lights down below, I turned, not back to bed but to the couch. Something caught my eye though, and stayed my leave.

Above my head, silhouetted by the lamps behind me the shape of a hand clearly stood out. I look again, thinking it was just a leaf or trick of the shadows but as I studied it one of the fingers gave a little twitch.

Screaming I backpedaled, and about did a back flip when I tripped over a chair. Grabbing nothing I fled the room.

I came to a skidding halt at the front desk, almost knocking over a potted plant. The darn marble was slippery, or slippy as Bear Gryll's says. Doubled over, and heaving from running, I raised my head up to look at guy behind the front desk.

It was Stewart, from earlier tonight.

" Hey, where's – …"

He raised a hand, pointing to his left.

" Ah, gotcha. Thanks." And with that I ran off towards the bar in my pajamas.

Victor was sitting on a bar stool, hunched over, nursing a half empty bottle of probably something strong enough to topple a elephant. He was alone in the room, even the bartender was gone. I approached hesitantly.

" Victor…we kind of have a problem."

He looked at me, a weird smirk on his face. He gave the bottle a swirl staring at the contents. " You're out of the room. I hope you have a better reason than to tease me." He picked something out his teeth with one claw and started at it, before flicking it away. " I don't like to be teased."

I sighed impertinently. " I'm not teasing you, I'm trying to tell you that-."

Reaching out, he grasped me by the waist, hoisting me to sit on the bar.

" Victor!" I exclaimed, pressing against his arms, which still grasped my waist. " Let me go."

His large hands released my waist but traveled dangerously to my upper thighs, teasing my cotton pants with his sharp claws, but not quite cutting all the way through.

Leaning away, I tried to escape to the other side of the bar. " Your drunk." I said, irritated.

" Can't get drunk frail, not that lucky." His hands traveled to the waistband of my pants, pulling them down just an inch, showing some of the lace underwear. He smirked, hooking a claw under the lace, further exposing it. " Frank always did have good taste."

" Let go! I didn't come down here to be manhandled by you!"

He let my underwear snap back, and moved his hands back to my waist, slipping them under my shirt. " You didn't?" He mocked, as he skimmed his claws over my stomach.

" No! I've been trying to tell you from the start that-!"

A phone rang. Victor, still holding me with one hand, reached and pulled out a small sleek cell phone from his coat pocket. " It's Victor." He continued to look at me, a smirk on his face, as his other hand went a little bit higher under my shirt.

The voice was loud enough through the phone that I could hear. "My tongue is killing me Victor, so come open your damn window."

Victor growled. " I'm sure there are plenty of birds up there, catch yourself dinner." He shut the phone, and slid it back in his coat. Then eyed me with something akin to reluctance in his eyes. " We'll finish this later." He said, retracting his hands from underneath my shirt. " It seems we have a visitor."

" That's what I've been trying to tell you the _whole _time!"

* * *

A green tinted man climbed in our window. His tongue was long and distended, almost three feet long and it lolled out of the side of his mouth like a dogs.

Slumping down on a chair, he prodded his tongue, making it sway like a pendulum. " One day it's going to stick like this." He said, eyeing Victor critically, before slurping all three feet back in his mouth like a thick spaghetti noodle.

I shuddered.

Victor sat down across from him, and selected a cigar from the box Frank had provided. He lit it, and inhaled deeply. " Get on with it Toad before I throw you out the way you came in, though this time without your tongue." Victor growled.

Toad ran a hand through his slimy hair, and through me a look, from where I stood leaning against the wall. " I will, but first I want to meet your lady friend here."

When Victor made no move to introduce me, the green man stood up and walked over to where I stood. Smiling he stuck out a hand. " I'm Toad, regular freelance assassin, petty thief, mutant liberator with a tongue longer than you can imagine."

"I'm not his lady friend, and you stink." I said, not really wanting to shake his hand.

Smirking he retracted his hand, and plopped down on the couch. " Well, when you excrete mucus from your pores, its kind of hard to stay shine free." He turned to Victor, and gave him an obvious wink. " Classy lady you got on your hands here, Victor. I like her. She's perfect for you."

" I am right here you know." I said irritated.

Victor growled. " I'm losing patience with your idiotic antics, Toad."

" Just being gentlemanly." Toad sniffed but got on with it. " Got a call yesterday from an old client who needs a broad killed, said he'd heard about you. Especially the exceptional work you've done in the last two months, very nice I must say on the senator job."

" Senator?" I asked. " You mean the one that got killed by being shoved down a meat grinder?" I remembered because I had read about it in the newspaper while still with the Martin's, and I had lost my appetite for Mrs. Martin's meat stew that night. Understandably.

Toad grinned, and looked at Victor who puffed another ring of smoke into the air. " Wasn't a meat grinder." Victor murmured, lazily destroying the ring with a swipe of his hand. " Toad…I not sitting here to be told something I already know."

" Ah yes, I digress. This man wanted to hire you, and since he knew only me I was given the illustrious assignment of finding you, and relaying all I have just said." He gave a little bow, and smiled hugely.

Victor rose, towering over both of us. His lips curled back into a sneer. "Toad, I suggest you find a window to climb out of because you're not staying with us tonight. Frail, we leave at dawn."

_Great another road trip, _I thought morosely as I head to bed for a few precious hours.

**So this is the end. I'm sorry. Victor's not good for my mind anymore, and the only way I can move on is to stop completely. I'm sorry, however much I've loved to write this story, I don't want to spend my time writing something that I would be ashamed to have my future children read. I still love Victor, but I can't write him anymore. I know I'm weird, and contradictory, but I need to move on to writing something else. Who knows maybe in a few years I might pick it up again, but I doubt it. I'm actually really sad but it needs to be done. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing it's made me believe that I can write. Special thanks to GypsyWitchbaby and Masked Revolt who stuck with me, and encouraged me the whole way. I couldn't have done it with out you. I hope through my story you've come to appreciate the even the evilest men can change. God bless and with love, Bookdreamer. **


	10. Preemptive epilogue part 1

**To Emily **

I pulled the sheets up over my bare shoulders, and snuggled down deeper into the soft sheets. The feeling of being back in our house still made me shiver in delight. How long had I dreamed of being back in Victor's arms, not hounded by military men, kidnapped by assassins (another one beside my husband) and discovering my mutant powers.

Though at the moment I wasn't in Victor's arms, for he was in the bathroom. I rolled over as I heard the bathroom door open, and saw Victor leaning against the frame. He stood naked, his sense of modesty gone forever, while I still blushed like a schoolgirl.

He grunted.

I translated that grunt into, what are you thinking? Though it could have been, I want to have sex again. His grunts and growls all kind of sounded the same, except when he was angry.

" Just happy to be home." I smiled up at him, patting the place next to me.

He crawled over me to his side of the bed, and leaned against the headboard, snaking one arm my waist to pull me close.

" I can still smell them." He growled.

Victor was still irritated about having to let workers into our house to do the remolding, and I think he blamed me partly, but I didn't care I was to excited about the glorious kitchen downstairs to caretaker Victor's every mood.

" Just think about the kitchen though." I crooned. " It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He remained petulant, his nose still wrinkled slightly. " Or you could think about the two beds…" I trailed off suggestively.

His grip around my waist tightened, and I smiled.

" Did you think that I bought that god damn giant kitchen table just for the two of us to eat on?"

I had to think about that.

" I think it should be able to hold my weight." He smirked. " Or else that salesman better find a good priest."

" Does that mean you are feeling better about the 'perks' to our home?"

He grunted, but his eyes were soft, like half melted chocolate. Which reminded me that at the moment I REALLY needed some chocolate; chock it up to pregnancy cravings. Though since I hadn't told Victor yet, he couldn't have known.

" I'll be right back." I said, as I began to crawl out of bed.

" Where do you think you're going?"

" You reminded me of the kitchen, and I'm feeling a tad bit peckish." I stopped moving once I felt his hand around my leg, holding me fast.

" Yes….?" I asked slowly, looking back at him. " Did you want me to bring you something too?"

He didn't answer, but slowly pulled me fully back onto the bed. His eyes blackened, and his fang peaked out of his lips. My stomach clenched, and my heart pounded unnaturally, as his hands skimmed lightly up my leg. On instinct I pulled away, and ever so slightly clenched my legs together. He grinned, and crawled on top of me, his arms like bars around my head.

" I'm just hungry Victor, it's not like I'm leaving you forever." I chuckled nervously, when he didn't answer, but just kept staring at me calmly. " Victor?" I couldn't quite gauge his mood. In one sense he wasn't furthering sex, and that was odd to say the least. And he wasn't mad or growling, just staring at me…like he knew something… Oh crap, did he know about the baby? I guess it was high time to tell him, since it was his kid too.

" Victor…"

" Yes."

" I'm pregnant."

" About time."

It was nearing winter again, so the floors were cold to my bare feet. I shifted from one foot to another as I walked around the house cleaning up before I headed off for the night shift at the bar. My stomach was just barely noticeable underneath my t-shirt, though that hadn't deterred the men at the bar. There were always a couple new guys from out of town who got a little to carried away and Victor had to pay a visit to the bar, which was always extremely embarrassing to me.

The sun moved slowly through the sky, as I pattered around the house fiddling. I hummed a tune under my breath, and smiled in the bliss of a quiet and clean house, and knowing that husband wasn't out killing someone. Quite a combination I know.

Nothing alerted me, until I heard a quiet and, though I didn't recognize the sound, dangerous _snick, _and a deep roar of rage.

I spun around to face a tall broad chested man with claws, running at me claws ready to kill me. Screaming I dropped to the ground, just as the claws impaled the cabinets. Ripping them out of the wood, he stood heaving over me, blood lust evident in his dark blue eyes.

He didn't move, so I slowly rose up.

" I take it you're Logan?" I sputtered, by heart still not quite working very well.

He leaned back against the counter, like I had hit him, and then took me in, his eyes pausing slightly on my round belly. I wondered if he could tell.

" You wrote the letter?" His voice was soft, and his eyes incredulous.

" I thought it would be good for him."

Over two months ago I had done some digging and sent a letter to the Xavier School for the Gifted, in hopes that if Logan ever would return he would get my letter, and come give us a visit. And I hadn't told Victor, which was a bad idea, I now realized as there was another feral man standing in my kitchen with carving knives coming out of his knuckles.

Suddenly the knives were gone, and he ran a shaky hand through his shaggy brown hair.

" Sorry." He motioned to the cabinets that were now riddled with holes. " I didn't mean to scare you, but you smell so much like him, that I can hardly distinguish your scent."

" It's okay." I breathed.

" Anyways the note you left didn't say you were his…" He looked at my left hand, paused and then just left it as is. " I was expecting Victor, and well… with Victor…"

" Its always a fight." I said, finishing his thought.

He smiled broadly. " Exactly." As he relaxed he took in the house, and gave me another look over. " When are you due?" He asked.

" How can you tell?"

" I can smell it."

" So that's how he knew!" I exclaimed.

Logan gave a small almost sad smile and motioned me to the couch. I sat down next to him. His eyes darted over my shoulder, and continuously at the door, also his shoulder were cleaned and tight.

" Logan what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

" He's near."

" Who?"

" Who else?" He sneered in anger. Then turning his faced me and with a deep gaze spoke very slowly. " What's your name?"

" Kate."

" Kate, we only have a few moments until he's here. Now you need to tell me if you're in trouble. I can take you with me, away from him, and I'd protect you from him, I wouldn't just drop you off at some gas station. I've seen what he's done to women, and though you seem okay, I don't want to you on my conscious too." He face looked haggard, and deep lines creased his forehead. I wondered if he had ever lost anyone, or worse, from Victor's hands.

Before I could answer, the front door opened.

" Jimmy." Victor greeted his bother with terse lips. " I see you've made yourself at home." He eyed Logan's arm that rested on my knee.

Logan stood and extended his knives, pushing me behind his back, as if to shield me from Victor. Apparently he assumed that my answer would have been some sob story, which I guess Victor _had_ kidnapped me, but that doesn't mean I wanted to leave.

" Kate." Victor's commanded softly. I could see in his eyes that he was going to play this up for Logan. I sighed, and quickly slid around Logan, walking to Victor's side. He promptly grabbed me by the ass and kissed me. When he finally let me breathe, I kept my body against his.

" You're home early." I said happily.

" Smelled him."

" Of course." Everyone could smell everything around here, what's the use of talking when you can just smell how everyone feels?

We turned back to Logan who stared at me incredulously.

" You stay with him…willingly?" He sputtered.

Victor tensed, but I chuckled softly. I leaned into Victor. " Apparently not everyone can see your appeal like I can." I whispered softly.

" Obviously. You can't be serious, do you know what he's done?" Logan said, stepping closer holding out a hand beseechingly, like I would listen to his reason.

" What about you're done, Jimmy boy? You going to tell her what you've done, because she's knows what I am." Victor advanced, though his voice was still deadly calm.

" I can't let you keep her! You kill everything you touch, you know that!" Logan growl. He crouched low, claws extended menacing.

" She is mine."

" Like you could be a father!" Logan spat.

Victor roared in rage, at the mention of his unborn child, and pushed me away so he could extend his claws. I knew that the violence would soon escalate, so I stepped between them, lightly tapping Victor on the arm.

" Is they're going to be fighting? Because if there is, I need to go change." I asked calmly.

" You will not be the one fighting. Go back to the kitchen." Victor ordered.

" But I must! We're married for heavens sakes-."

" You're _married_!" Logan interjected, his eyes like saucepans.

" Anyways you know I've been dying to try out my Bengal Tiger!" I pleaded. I hoped that I could actually convince Victor that I would actually fight Logan with him. I figured placing myself in harms way was the only way for Victor not to kill Logan.

" You married him?" Logan asked me.

" Yes." I turned to Logan. " Logan, are you going to let me stay here with Victor in peace?"

" No." He replied solemnly. " I've seen what he can do, he'll hurt you eventually."

" Very well then, I guess were going to have to fight." I began to take my shirt off.

" Shit! What are you doing?" Logan yelled.

Victor grabbed me by the arms, and pushed me towards the bedroom. " Go now."

"No!" I yelled, stomping my foot like a petulant child. " I'm staying with you."

Logan sat down on the couch. " She's serious?" He asked Victor.

Victor nodded.

" She's become a bitch now that she found her powers." Victor growled.

I smiled broadly. " I can change into animals I've touched, do you want to see?" I began to take my shirt off again.

" No!" Logan quickly exclaimed.

I chuckled, sufficiently satisfied that they weren't going to kill each other, and walked back into the kitchen, calling behind me, " You two want anything to eat or drink?"

I returned later with a tray filled with an assortment of snacks, to find Logan and Victor sitting as far as one another could be in our living room, looking terribly awkward.

After a long pause, Logan asked. " So how did you guys get married?"

Before Victor could say anything, I answered. " You don't want to know."

Logan nodded knowingly.

Another awkward pause filled the room. Victor broke a glass, and I cleaned it up.

" So now that you're family Logan, and I'll be seeing you more often since you have an obligation to the baby. Every baby should have an uncle." I said solemnly. "So what do you think the baby's name should be?"

The look on the men's face was priceless.

" Bet you never thought you would see me like this, huh?" I rubbed my extended belly through the apron. I was in my second trimester. " Pregnant _and _barefoot." I chuckled as I wiggled my bare toes.

Victor leaned casually against the counter, watching me as I continued cooking dinner.

" Grab the vanilla, will ya?" I motioned to the cupboard.

A second passed, plenty of time for him to get it, and I held my hand out expectedly without looking up from the pan.

" I like you this way," His mouth was at hot at my ear, and arms encircled my stomach before traveling down to my roughly pinch my rear end. " round with _my _cub, maybe I should always keep you this way." He purred.

" Don't get any ideas, Victor. I'm not risking his or her health, just to sate your needs."

He pressed himself a little bit harder against me, and I blushed hotly.

" He's going to have to learn who's in charge around here though, so it might as well start now." His hands had wormed there way under my apron, and were resting on my hips.

" It might be a girl you know." I elbowed him in the stomach, just for the heck of it. " Just get me the vanilla, you sex addict."

" I haven't heard you complaining… not that I'd stop." He chuckled softly and tweaked one of my full breasts.

I turned and faced him; pushing against his chest to create a little space between us- I didn't want him squashing the baby. " I know, I know! I'm always thoroughly satisfied and you're a stud, so _please _get me the vanilla."

Grunting, he got it. I was feeling a little ornery; blame it on the baby, so I spoke as his back was turned.

" What would you do if I said the child wasn't yours?" I asked softly.

He was back at my side, gently setting down the bottle on the counter next to me. I took it, and listened to his answer.

" Make you tell me who the father is and then kill him," He stated calmly, " but I'd make it fun though… for me- draw it out."

"It is yours. Don't fret, big one." I patted his arm. "I bet the inside of my belly is black and blue from the bruisers little heels! He's a strong bugger." I look lovingly down at my round belly.

" And me?" I whispered going back to the hypothetical situation of me cheating. I felt my shoulders tense, as I pictured him immersed in blood lust and coming at me.

He didn't respond, so I turned to see his eyes- they were black. Cocking his head, he spoke. "You're scared, and I'm not even mad." He paused as if considering if he was actually going to tell me the truth.

" I'd kill the bastard, but keep you…to teach you a lesson, but I wouldn't kill you." He pressed a claw against my cheek, almost tenderly, his actions and words in complete juxtaposition.

I still felt fear, to think that Victor would kill the child and then " teach me a lesson" and I was never so thankful that the baby _was _Victor's. These were the moments I remembered who my husband was, and what he did for a living. These were also the moments when I wondered why I still loved him, but I didn't dwell on these moments.

So I continued cooking, and enjoyed the feeling of Victor's arm around my waist.

The sun streamed down on my body, warming me with its heat. I lay strewn haphazardly across the couch: one leg thrown up over the back, and my head hanging off the edge. When you're belly's to the point of bursting its hard to find a comfortable position.

Huffing I reached for my book laying on the coffee table. The measly 2 feet felt like a stretch of a lifetime. Once I had it, I propped it up on my belly and opened to the first page.

I only made it 10 pages before my eyes drifted shut, and the book fell forward onto my chest.

A noise jerked me awake, and I raised my head, trying to see above my extended belly. I saw nothing out of ordinary, but I was past going to sleep. Laying my head back down, I looked up- right into Victor's grinning face.

" Victor, you're going to scare me into premature labor." I chided lightly, though after nearly two years of marriage I had gotten mostly used to him appearing out of thin air.

I smiled in welcome, for he had been gone for 3 weeks, a long time when you're about to give birth. If he had missed the birth, and I would have had to go through it alone- I would have been majorly pissed.

He looked tired, and his face was somber.

" Take a nap with me." I said, reaching for him with my arms. We had purposely gotten this couch because it could fit both of us- at the same time.

" I'm dirty." He warned.

" I don't mind." I motioned for him again. " I'm cold. Please?" I knew he couldn't resist my big eyes.

He eyed my belly; as if he lying down next to me might make me pop. Sighing, I rolled over and pretend to go to sleep. I heard his travel bag hit the floor with a thump, and his jacket followed. I purred happily as I felt him press his body against my back, and his arms slid under me barely able to fit around my belly. He did smell, but I didn't care.

The light still filtered in through the windows, but it was descending behind the mountains creating warm colors and casting an eerie glow over the plains.

" Now who's the cat?" Victor asked, his chin resting on my head.

I just closed my eyes and basked in Victor's and the sun's warmth. That afternoon we listened to each other's snores, wrapped in the others arms, content to do nothing.

Pushing the gear stick into the drive, I squirmed around, trying to fit my protruding belly in between the steering wheel. Hips finally settled in, I pressed on the gas, and we were off to the races.

The roads were clear and the sky was a pale blue that slowly burgeoned with clouds and light as the sun rose in the East. Taking a right at the fork in the road, I gave wide berth to the lumber mill- not wanting him to smell where I was going. Not that what I was doing was wrong. I chuckled to myself. I was _just _going to see my brother in law, even though he happened to hate my husband, and everything he did. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that Wolverines heart was softening up to _me _at least, and being 9 months pregnant didn't hurt. He was a softie for kids, hence working at Xavier.

Logan was at the side of the door, before I even had the truck in park. Mutants were handy to have in the family, I must admit.

" What in the hell are you doing here?" He growled, as he gingerly helped me out of the cab. " Damn it," He mumbled, as I wobbled. " You should be home, resting. Victor's going to kill me."

I tisked him, and poked him in the ribs as my feet hit the ground. " Logan, do you want my child to come out with a sailors mouth? And anyways, I doubt Victor could _kill _you." I smiled, as I made my way to his small cabin's front door.

" Though that won't stop him from trying. "

" I suppose so, he's very stubborn." I conceded.

" Anyways, of all the tykes' heard _and_ felt," He voice lowered a little in anger, and I felt a small blush creep up my neck. " What I said is nothing."

I nodded my agreement. He was right, Victor swore constantly, and it's not like we'd forgone sex during my pregnancy. Much to Logan's displeasure, but then again he hated that we had sex at all.

I motioned back to the passenger seat of the truck. " The least I can do for endangering your life is to see that you're well fed. There's a covered pan in the seat. Would you?"

" Don't forget the babies life!" He called as he reached in and got the food.

The cabin was cramped and dirty: clothes, dishes and shoes laying strewn on every visible surface. It reminded me of Victor's and I old house. Logan came in, shut the door and put the dish down on the counter, after pushing a few things to the ground to make room.

" Smells good, Kate. Meatloaf?"

" Yep, with bacon on top. Thought you'd like it, it's one of our favorites." I lowered my aching body to the couch. I noticed a few claw marks on the couch, and I wondered if the women had taken to this new outsider that looked like he'd lived in the mountains his whole life. After studying Logan, I decided of course they had.

" You still don't like _it, _do you?" I asked softly. The clenching of the jaw, and tightening of his shoulders when I mentioned our favorite dish, hadn't escaped my notice.

If you live with a mutant who can smell practically every change in pheromone, you had to become observant.

He ran a hand through his thick hair, and turned to face me. " Yeah, sorry. I don't think I'll ever like it. Don't get me wrong, I like _you_ just fine." He hurried to reassure me, and I chuckled softly at the earnest look in his hazel eyes. " It's just him, and what I'm afraid he'll do."

I lowered my head, and picked at the holes in the couch. " Yeah. I understand. Thought I fear different things than you. I fear what he'll do when I'm gone."

" Kate."

" No, it's okay. Even thought my mutation will extend my life, I'm not immortal. It's not like I'm afraid of dying, but just what will happen to Victor…and our kids." I laughed shakily, trying to dispel the gloom. " I think Victor plans to keep me like this always."

" You forget I'm going to live just as long as him- maybe even long, he is my older half brother."

Surprised that he recognized their bond, I smiled, and his words had comforted me. " I know you'll take care of them, and I appreciate that, but who's going to comfort Victor? That is if anyone can."

" Kate," He took my hand is rough one. " Victor and I have lived decades, and if there is one thing I know, it's that time heals all, even the deepest wounds, the ones you'd thought never stop bleeding…or had forgotten."

The haunted looked flashed through his eyes again, and I could see the wars, blood, young men dead to soon, and the love for a woman lost all within his deep hazel eyes.

There was a long pause.

" Nice." I barked. " So you're word of comfort is that Victor will forget me in a couple decades?" I couldn't resist goading him a little.

" No!" He jumped off the couch looking horrified. " It's just that- I was trying to! You know…" He trailed off when he saw the smirk growing on my face. " You-!"

" Uh huh! No cussing in front of the baby!"

" Fine." He grumbled.

" Sit, sit, you big baby, and let's talk about something more fun. No more depressing stuff, for goodness sake I _am _having a baby!"

" You're the one who brought up your own death. So what do you want to talk about? How Victor's going to be popping nails once he knows that you left the house?"

" Definitely not that, I'll face that later. How about how long you're staying?"

" I don't really know. I'm not teaching classes, and no new discernable threat has appeared especially since we now know where…"

" Sabertooth is?" I finished the thought for him.

He grinned broadly. " Yep, and the Professor holding the fort down, so I'd thought I'd stick around a little bit longer."

" Good." I nodded satisfied; Logan would be more help with the baby than Victor would. " How are things going with Jean?"

" Scott's a prick, but she's stick'n with him. Apparently I not a _good _enough good guy." He growled.

In spite of myself, I chuckled. Though he had a rough exterior Logan was the better half of the family, then again I had always preferred bad boys, and Victor was no superhero.

Reaching up, I laid a hand against his cheek. " Logan, you're the best good guy I know. I'm sorry though, it must be hard."

" Been through worse."

He fidgeted in his seat, and I heard a faint rumble. " Can we eat, while we talk?" He asked, eyes wide and pleading.

" Of course, you big noodle loaf! Anyways I can eat anytime anyplace, just not anything that is."

I tried to heave my big butt off the couch but I failed miserably.

" Did you just call me a noodle loaf?" He asked eyes twinkling as he extended a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

" Yep." I panted. " Didn't you ever read Calvin and Hobbes growing up?"

He shook his head.

" Oh. Forgot, you were frolicking through woods with Victor as a child." I hiccupped loudly.

" I wouldn't exactly call it frolicking."

" Yeah, yeah. Kill, live off the land, fight bad guys, maybe kill a few good guys, I'd call that a guy's version of frolicking."

He gently pushed me towards the table. " Let's just eat. I think all the blood is rushing from your vagina to your head."

" Pshh. You're no doctor, but yes let's eat. I'm starving."

" Finally."

He sat me down at the table, and after ripping the foil from the pan, stuck it in the microwave and fished around for two clean plates. The table was small and rickety, an idle thought flashed through my head of Victor and I writhing on the table, and how long _this _table would last.

Logan turned around, and rubbed the back of his neck. " Kate…? You okay?"

Shaking my head quickly, I tried to dispel the thought, but it stuck like an old boyfriend. " Yeah! I'm fine, you know I think you were right when you said all the blood was rushing to my head."

Pushing with my arms I stood up, though the ground and room swayed like an old schooner on her last voyage. Bile rose in the back of my throat, and my eyes smarted. What in the world was going on?

" Kate?" Logan's voice floated to my ears.

Slowly I slid to the floor.

" Kate! Damn it! God! I'm going to have to carry you to the car, aren't I?" Shit! The one time I actually need him! Damn it! Come on, Kate! Lift your arms, you're going to have a baby!"

His arms slid under mine, and we stumbled out to the car, where I promptly collapsed listening to the roar of the engine as Logan sped the truck down the drive.

I kept my eyes shut, and tried to control my breath, hoping that they wouldn't notice. Victor and Logan weren't in the room, but from the growls, shouts and snarls, they were close. I could hear them clearly through the walls, so I lay still and listened.

" I didn't do anything, damn it Victor!" Logan snarled. " This would have happened regardless if you had been there. Though at least _I was _there, she would have been at home alone for hours before you came home!"

" This is not my fault." Victor growled dangerously.

" Everything is always your fault! She was dead the moment you meet her, so why are you surprised?"

I flinched at Logan's words, though I recognized the seeds of truth in them. This was not going to go well.

"Do I detect jealously in your voice, Jimmy? I thought you were smarter than to covet another man's wife."

" You don't deserve her."

"Perhaps." Victor said calmly.

" You must have terrified her into thinking she loves you. No woman would willing want to stay with an animal like you, and you know it. "

Victor voice was low and cutting. " Like that pretty doctor thinks of you? She views you as an animal, unstable and -,"

Logan growled, interrupting. " I am nothing like you."

"dangerous…_just - like - me."_ I could hear the smirk in Victor's voice, as his words sank deep into Logan's heart, stabbing deep.

There was a pause, and a small beep sounded from beside my bed. I assumed from a medical machine of sorts.

" So then tell me oh wise big brother, how did you trick Kate into loving you…all of you, _even_ the feral side. " Sarcasm hid Logan's pain, as he lashed out.

" Well I didn't hide it like _you_ do. I showed her, terrified her, fucked her, and took what I wanted."

" You married her though? You didn't have to, and I doubt she wanted it."

" That…." Victor paused, and I smiled sleepily remembering our earlier times together, times that with a little perspective didn't seem as hopeless as they had seemed then. He continued. " Well, let's just say I called her bluff."

" Bluff?"

" None of your business, little brother."

" We've got time. Come on, how did you meet? Knowing you, you were probably sent to kill someone she knew." There was no warmth in his voice.

Victor remained taciturn. I imagined him leaning his head against the wall, sheathing his claws, and getting comfortable to out wait Logan, and he would win, he was very stubborn. Part of me wanted to call to him, but they're conversation was intriguing. Never before had I been able to just listen to them talk freely.

Then surprisingly Victor spoke.

" Nothing as nice as that, Jimmy. I was sent to get _her. _"

" You were sent to kill Kate!" Logan sounded horrified, and I barely contained a laugh. Yep, I had the best first date story ever. If you consider being thrown into jail, busted out of jail, and then kidnapped a date.

" Not exactly." Victor murmured, a slight undercurrent of anger in his voice. " I was hired to take her to Montana. Nothing hard- a simple to go order."

Like I was a Big Mac. I snorted.

" Except she's no McDonald's takeout…Kate's Kate."

_Great minds think alike. _Logan led, wanting to hear more.

" Yeah, and she's a damn straight shot."

" She shot you!"

" In the head."

" Damn." Logan murmured. " And you didn't kill her?"

" Should have, would have saved me a shit load of trouble."

" But you didn't."

" Obviously, shit head, but I'm rethinking it." Victor growled, and I heard a chair scrap against the linoleum floor.

I lay still, pretty sure my breathing had gotten to loud, and had given me away.

" I'd kill you if you weren't in labor." Somewhere growled in my ear. Well someone who of course was Victor, it's not like the doctor would say that… I hoped, though weren't the doctors in the horror movies the serial killers?

" No…" I murmured. " You wouldn't."

" Wanna bet?" He purred.

" No, I never did have much of a poker face. You of all people should know that." I imagined his smile through my eyelids: the way his thin lips would stretch over his fangs, and his cheeks would reach to his dark eyes, like they weren't used to the position of smiling.

I opened my eyes slowly, the harsh light filtering through my lashes, to peer into his face.

" Especially when I touch you."

He traced a claw starting at my hairline slowly over my forehead, down my nose, stopping to finger my lips. Moving on he continued down in between my breasts ripping the front of my shirt slightly, then over the ridge of my mountainous stomach and ended at my hips. Just resting his hand on either side of my hips, cradling then. The machine that I was hooked up to, started beating wildly, and I blushed as Victor leaned into kiss me once on the lips.

A very unlike Victor action-something must be wrong, very wrong.

" Victor, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I dying? And don't you dare lie to me, so help me-!"

" Shut the hell up, frail." He squeezed my hips tightly, letting the nails dig in.

My breath hitched but I kept on. " So _why_ are you kissing me without taking my clothes off, and _why _are calling me frail? You know I hate that!"

He smirked, and released my hips, settling into the chair next to my bed.

" I only call you that when you deserve it."

" So you're saying practically the _whole _first year we knew each other I _deserved _to be called by that degrading nickname?" I was spitting mad, hormonal, and scared to hell about what he wasn't telling me.

" You'll survive."

I didn't know if he was speaking about how I'll get over him calling me frail, or if the baby and I were going to be okay. So I asked.

" Is the baby okay?" I said slowly, eyeing him steadily.

" Everything will be okay."

" That's not the same, and that's not what I asked."

" Everything _is _okay." He growled. " Don't you trust me?"

" Yeah, but you lie when it suits your needs, like lying to your wife if her baby is dying. So I'd say I _sort of _trust you."

Before he could retort, a small diminutive women entered the room, Logan hovering behind her.

" Mr. Creed, I need to prep your wife for her C-section. So if you could kindly give us some space, and wait outside, I'd appreciate it."

Moving to stand in front of the bed, he planted himself staunchly, unmovable.

" I'm staying."

Though small this woman was a spitfire, folding her arms, she held her ground. " Mr. Creed. I have complied with your threats, and I have a room prepared for your wife, but if you don't leave now the other doctors will notice an unnamed, unregistered, and uninsured patient, and you're baby _will _die."

I chortled, but stopped as a gripping claw of pain wracked my body, eliciting a scream from me.

" Fine!" Victor yelled. " Just do it!"

I screamed again, clutching the side railings of the bed, my back arching forward unnaturally. " Victor!"

As the nurse wheedled me out of the room, Victor and Logan stood in the hallway together, worry plastered over they're faces.

Well this should be a bonding experience for them, I thought wryly.

**Yes. I know, no need to remind me. Of course I remember that I haven't even finished Beastly Beginnings, and that that I probably never will. So what in the world am I doing writing and epilogue to it? Well I don't really know, but here it is. **

**Forgive me for my unusual and sporadic behavior of late. I know I'm about a sporadic as a hare on crack, but I can't seem to help it or stay away from Victor's dark eyes that haunt me in my sleep. And since this bit of work has been wasting away in my computer, I thought I'd publish it and be done...well apart from part 2 that I've half way finished. **** But more about that later, for know I'd love to hear what you lovely readers thought of this part 1 of epilogue to My life married to a monster and Beastly Beginnings. **

**Part two will have children and riddles in it. However will Victor fare with a child around when he wants to..uhmm…shall we say procreate? **


End file.
